A Wedding Like No Other
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Years into the future, Günther proposes and CeCe says yes. Old friends reunite, the wedding is planned, risks are taken and life-changing decisions are made. Can love conquer all? Günther/CeCe, with some Deuce/Rocky and Ty/Tinka. COMPLETE!
1. The Proposal

A Wedding Like No Other

Summary: Years into the future, Günther proposes and CeCe says yes. Old friends reunite, the wedding is planned, risks are taken and life-changing decisions are made. Can love conquer all?

Couples: Günther/CeCe, Rocky/Deuce, Ty/Tinka

Disclaimer: I don't own _Shake It Up!_, nor its characters. I only own this story.

Chapter 1: The Proposal

_A couple of days ago:_

Rocky Blue was sitting in her dorm room at Yale University, studying for her last exam that semester, when her cell phone rang. She reached for the device sitting next to her desk lamp and answered it.

"This is Rocky," she greeted. Someone on the other line said something and she said, "Oh, hey, Günther. How's CeCe?"

As Günther was talking to her, she stood up and made her way over to the mini refrigerator nearby. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Well, that's good to...why do I need to fly back to Chicago by Friday?" Rocky asked, kicking the refrigerator door closed.

There was a moment of silence, as Rocky waited for Günther's explanation. She kept the phone to her ear using her shoulder, as she opened the bottle of water and took a large sip. Sitting at her desk for several hours straight, studying, made her extremely thirsty.

However, her need for a drink was forgotten when her eyes widened and she spit out her water, in shock.

"Are you serious?" she asked Günther, making sure she was hearing things right. "Oh, that's great!"

Her roommate, who was studying on her bed, looked up to see Rocky rush to her closet and pull out a giant suitcase, looking as giddy as ever.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Rocky exclaimed, throwing some clothes into her suitcase. "I just have one final exam to take tomorrow, then I'll take the next plane to Chicago."

Rocky's roommate watched as Rocky ended the call, tossed her cell phone onto her bed and proceeded to pack.

* * *

><p>In Chicago, Ty Blue was sitting in an ice cream parlour with a blonde girl, mesmerizing her using his charms and good looks.<p>

"So, up for a movie afterwards, baby?" he asked.

"Sure, sounds great," the girl replied, with a smile.

Using his spoon, Ty reached out to grab another bite of the fudge sundae he was sharing with the girl, when his cell phone beeped, alerting him of an incoming text message.

"What does Sparkly Boy want?" Ty asked himself, as he opened the text message to read it.

The girl shoved another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and savoured the taste. It was like being in chocolate paradise, that is, until a spoon clanging onto the table brought her back to reality.

"Sorry, I gotta go," Ty said, standing up and shoving his cell phone back into his jeans pocket.

"You're blowing me off?" the girl questioned, looking furious. "Why?"

"It's about CeCe," Ty explained, throwing a few dollar bills onto the table to cover the cost of the sundae.

"Your little sister's best friend?" the girl questioned, frowning. "Do I not matter to you?"

"CeCe is like my sister and family comes first," Ty answered, making his way to the door.

* * *

><p>At home, Deuce was sitting on his bed, with a frown. He had his cell phone up to his ear, which he was holding tightly in his grasp.<p>

"Look, I can't take this anymore," he said to the person on the other end of the line. "It's too much of a hassle."

The person on the other end of the line started crying and Deuce pulled on his shirt collar, unsure of what to say next.

"I know, I love you, too," Deuce said. "It's just that your dad is so overprotective and controlling. I can't even breathe around you unless he says so."

As Deuce waited for Dina's tear-filled reply, he made his way to his desk. He sat down in front of his computer and logged onto his e-mail account, to find that he had one new message.

"I'm sorry, but I can't handle it anymore," he said, apologetically. "We'll always be friends. Just like before."

Deuce flinched as Dina wailed on the other end of the line. He sighed and opened up the new e-mail to read it. After letting the information sink in, his eyes widened and he bolted out of his seat.

"We're done, Dina," he said, as calmly as he could. "I'm sorry. I have to go now."

The headphones-wearing guy ended his call with his now ex-girlfriend and shoved the cell phone into his pants pocket, with a sigh. He shook his head to focus on the task at hand and left his room.

* * *

><p>All of that occurred several days ago. Günther was glad they were all able to be in Chicago by Friday because he was going to do something that could drastically affect not only his life, but CeCe's, and he wanted all of her closest friends (and his friends, on occasion) to be there.<p>

He was going to propose to CeCe Jones after being together with her since their middle school years.

Ty and Deuce offered to help him make the proposal perfect, while incorporating traditions of both the American and old country cultures. While they were not exactly close "friends" with Günther, they were close friends with CeCe and would pretty much do anything to make her happy.

On Friday, CeCe left the apartment she shared with Günther and headed off to work as head choreographer of _Shake It Up! Chicago_. On the way out, Günther reminded her to meet up with him at her mother's house after work for dinner. Once she was out the door, he put his carefully, modified plan into action.

Günther spent most of the morning getting everything ready for the proposal. He rented a truck and left to pick up a special order, taking Ty with him for help. Deuce picked up Rocky from the airport when her flight arrived at noon.

At ten to six in the afternoon, Flynn was playing video games in the Jones' apartment, when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Mom!" he yelled, as he paused his game and made his way to the door.

Georgia, who didn't work that day, rolled her eyes at her son's childish behaviour, despite him being twenty-one.

The minute Flynn opened the door, Deuce and Rocky entered the apartment, without asking permission to do so. Deuce had a red, balloon-heart bouquet in his hands, while Rocky was carrying a giant bouquet of two dozen, red roses.

"Hi, come in!" Flynn exclaimed, sarcastically. "I'm fine, thank you for asking! Yes, it _is _a nice day, huh?"

"Hey, Flynn," Deuce said, putting down the balloons. "Hello to you, too, Miss Jones."

"Hello, Deuce," Georgia replied, before turning to Rocky with a smile. "Nice to see you, too, Rocky. Why aren't you at Yale?"

"The semester is over," Rocky explained. "I had my last exam several days ago. Good thing, too because I had to fly out here by today."

"Why?" Georgia asked, curiously.

Before Rocky could explain, there was another knock at the door. Flynn, who didn't move from his spot by the door, answered it.

"We're here!" Ty called, entering the apartment, with Tinka hot on his heels. "Is she here yet? Did I miss it?"

"No, you're on time," Rocky said, hugging her older brother. "It's good to see you again, Ty."

"I miss you, sis," Ty replied, embracing her. "How's Yale?"

"Good, but I wish it wasn't so far from you guys," Rocky answered.

"Excuse me," Georgia said, making sure everyone knew she was there. "What's going on? Are you here to see CeCe?"

"Yeah, Günther said she would be coming here for dinner tonight," Ty answered.

"Speaking of Sparkly Boy, where is he?" Deuce questioned.

"He is in the truck outside," Tinka explained. "He is not coming in until CeCe gets here."

Georgia watched as Rocky, Tinka, Ty and Deuce seated themselves on the couch. Flynn joined them. Georgia looked at the roses in Rocky's arms and the balloon-heart bouquet in Deuce's hands and raised an eyebrow.

"Something is going on," she said, her eyes narrowing at CeCe's four friends. "I want an explanation now or else I'll taser it out of you."

Deuce flinched at the thought of being tasered, when their was another knock on the door, followed by a voice that said, "Mom?"

Georgia went from cop mode to mother mode and hurried to the door. She flung it open to reveal CeCe standing on the other side.

"CeCe!" she exclaimed, giving her daughter a hug. "How's my girl?"

"I'm good," CeCe replied, as Georgia released her and let her walk into the apartment.

CeCe dropped her bag and looked up to find her three best friends and her boyfriend's twin sister sitting on the couch, smiling at her. Her eyes widened and she smiled as well.

"Rocky?" she said, surprised. "Ty? Deuce? Tinka? What are you four doing here?"

"Can't we just come over and spend some time with our good friend?" Ty questioned, with a chuckle.

"And can't I fly back to Chicago to hang out with my best friend?" Rocky added, laugh.

"Okay, you four are scaring me," CeCe said. "What's with the roses and balloons? And where's Günther?"

Before anyone could reply, there was another knock at the door. Georgia, who was still standing by the door, answered it.

"Hello, bay-bee!" Günther greeted, smiling at CeCe.

CeCe grinned and hugged her boyfriend, saying, "Hey, you're here!"

"So, what is up?" he asked, as he stepped back.

"The ceiling," CeCe replied, with a laugh. "Actually, funny story. Rocky, Ty, Deuce and Tinka are here, too."

Günther looked over CeCe's shoulder, spotted the four people sitting on the couch and said, "Oh, hello! You made it."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," Rocky said, her smile growing.

"Miss what?" CeCe asked, confused. "My mom's cooking? Really? Please, my mom can burn water!"

"Hey!" Georgia yelled, insulted.

"No, not for you mother's cooking," Günther said, looking at CeCe. "Actually, I asked them all to meet here today. This meeting is not a coincidence."

"What are you talking about?" CeCe questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Fingering a small, velvet box in his sparkly pants pocket, he said, "CeCe Jones, these past years as boyfriend and girlfriend made me realize that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

CeCe's jaw dropped open as Günther got down on one knee. He pulled out the small box and opened it to reveal an exquisite, princess-cut, diamond, engagement ring. He held the box out to CeCe, just like Ty taught him how to do.

"I love you, CeCe Jones," Günther said, as a tear slid down her cheek. "Will you marry me?"

At this point, Rocky, Tinka and Georgia were crying tears of joy. Tinka wiped her tears with a sparkly handkerchief. Ty, Deuce and Flynn just smiled, as they felt crying would threaten their masculinity.

CeCe had her hands over her mouth the entire time, but removed them to say, "Yes, I will marry you, Günther Hessenheffer."

Rocky, Tinka and Georgia jumped up and down, girlishly, while Ty, Deuce and Flynn cheered. Günther smiled, removed the ring from the box and slipped it over CeCe's ring finger. She cried and threw her arms around him.

"Wow, CeCe and I will be in-laws!" Tinka cried, before realizing what she said. "Wait, in-laws? Oh, my, goat..."

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Günther said, letting go of CeCe and hurrying out of the apartment.

CeCe raised an eyebrow as Günther came back shortly after, holding two leashes that were attached to two white goats.

"Miss Jones," he said, holding the leashes out to her. "In my country, it is tradition for a boy to offer the father of the bride twenty goats if the boy wishes to marry his daughter. Since CeCe's father is not around, I am offering them to you."

Georgia looked bewildered at the sight of two goats standing in her apartment and didn't say a word.

"The other eighteen are in the back of the truck outside," Günther added, waiting for her to take the leashes. "If would be so kind as to accept these two, I will gladly go get the rest and - "

"That is quite alright, Günther," Georgia said, laughing sheepishly. "Thank you for the goats. It was very thoughtful of you, but I have no use for them. You can take them back."

"Very well, if you are sure," Günther said.

"Oh, most definitely," Georgia replied, quickly.

"Well, these can go back, then," Günther said, turning to Flynn. "Could you take the goats back outside to the truck for me?"

Flynn nodded, accepting the leashes from Günther, as well as the keys to the truck. He led the goats out of the apartment, talking to them along the way.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, CeCe!" Rocky exclaimed, hugging her best friend. "You're getting married!"

"Yes, and you are going to be my bridesmaid!" CeCe replied, happily. She turned to Tinka and added, "You, too."

Tinka nodded, with a smile. She didn't really like CeCe, but she decided that she would tolerate her, for Günther.

Günther turned to Ty and Deuce and asked, "Would you two like to be my groomsmen?"

"Oh, sure," Ty replied, slapping Günther on the back.

"Okay," Deuce said, before adding, "But no sparkly tuxedos!"

"Of course not!" Günther exclaimed. "By the way, what size yak skin do you wear?"

Ty and Deuce turned to look at each other, bewildered, wondering what they had just gotten roped into doing.

Chapter 1 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

A/N: With school only a week away, wait times for updates may be long at times, so please bear with me. Eventually, this story will be completed.

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: The wedding date is set, the guest list is made, potential wedding cakes are sampled and a wedding ceremony location is chosen.

~TeenQueen661


	2. Choosing The Cake and Ceremony Location

A Wedding Like No Other

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm sure more with come. On with Chapter 2! =D

Chapter 2: Choosing The Cake and Ceremony Location

Everyone spent Friday night congratulating Günther and CeCe on their engagement. They celebrated with pizza and tons of soda that night. Georgia cried for most of it because she couldn't believe that her only daughter was getting married.

Günther wanted the wedding to take place as soon as possible, which CeCe didn't object to. Ty, Deuce and Tinka had already finished school and were already working, so taking time off for the wedding wasn't going to be a problem for them. Rocky didn't start her next semester at Yale until the fall, so everyone agreed on a summer wedding in two months.

Everyone had Sunday off from work, so planning the wedding began on that day. CeCe wanted a small wedding with only family and close friends, but Günther was all about their wedding being a big extravaganza. CeCe agreed, reluctantly, thinking that as long as she had an organized friend like Rocky and a 'friend' with leadership skills like Tinka, planning the big wedding wouldn't be a big deal.

At a bakery in Chicago, Günther and CeCe booked an appointment the day before to come in on Sunday and try cake samples, in order to decide what kind of wedding cake to have. Rocky and Tinka tagged along for support, as well as to work on the guest list.

Günther leaned against the counter, waiting for the baker to bring out some cake samples, with CeCe standing next to him, tapping her foot impatiently. Rocky and Tinka were sitting at a nearby table, going through the guest list and making phone calls.

"Where are Ty and Deuce?" CeCe asked the girls. "I thought they were meeting up with us today."

"Oh, they went partying last night and got major hangovers," Rocky explained. "They'll catch up with us later."

"Thanks for the help," CeCe said, gratefully. "Really, Günther and I couldn't possibly plan all of this by ourselves."

"It is not a problem," Tinka replied, with her cell phone to her ear. "We are happy to...ah, yes, hello Auntie Kasia! This is Tinka Hessenheffer!"

"Besides, we're your bridesmaids," Rocky added, with a smile. "It's our job to help you with the wedding plans."

Just then, the baker exited the kitchen. Upon seeing Günther and CeCe, he smiled and walked over to them, holding a tray of mini cakes.

"Ah, Mr. Hessenheffer, Miss Jones," he greeted, in a thick French accent. "Felicitations! Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks," CeCe replied, with a smile.

"Shall we begin?" the baker asked, referring to the cake sampling.

Günther nodded and led CeCe to a table next to Rocky's and Tinka's. He and CeCe took a seat next to each other, while the baker sat across from them and set the tray of mini cakes onto the table.

"Why don't you two start off with the double chocolate cake with fudge-flavoured icing?" the baker suggested.

Grabbing forks, Günther and CeCe cut off small pieces of the chocolate cake and ate them, savouring the taste.

"It is not bad," Günther said, turning to CeCe. "What do you think, bay-bee?"

"Too much chocolate," CeCe commented, with a shake of her head. "Just looking at all that chocolate makes me gain ten pounds!"

"Günther, Auntie Kasia and cousins Lucie and Petra will be coming!" Tinka exclaimed, gesturing to Rocky to write the names down.

"That is fantastic," Günther answered, as CeCe shoved a bite of carrot cake into his mouth. "What about Uncle Vlad?"

"He can not make it," Tinka replied, sadly.

"Why not?" Rocky asked, crossing Vlad's name off of the list.

"He is in jail," Tinka replied, with a shake of her head, as she dialled another number. "Again."

Rocky's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

"So, what do you think of the carrot cake?" the baker asked the newly engaged couple, anxiously.

"Disgrace!" Günther cried, pushing away the plate. "Where is the sugar?"

"My fiancé's got a point," CeCe said, looking at the carrot cake as if it was a moldy piece of bread. "This thing has more carrot than cake!"

"Now, I can see why planning a wedding is so stressful," Günther said, with a groan.

"Oh, CeCe," Rocky said, looking over at her best friend. "Can Flynn bring his girlfriend to the wedding?"

"Oh, of course," CeCe replied, as the baker passed her a plate of cheesecake. "You know, I really like his girlfriend."

"Is is because of her intelligence?" Rocky asked, curiously. "Her sense of style? Her dance skills?"

"She makes him bacon, so he doesn't have to call me to come over and make it when Mom's not home," CeCe explained, with a laugh.

Günther took a bite of the cheesecake, causing him to smile and say, "This is delicious!"

CeCe also sampled the cheesecake and said, "Yeah, it is."

"I take it you like the cheesecake?" the baker asked, anxiously.

"Oh, definitely," Günther answered, smiling.

"However, it's kinda plain for a wedding cake," CeCe pointed out. "If only there was more to the cake. Like red velvet or something."

"I have a red velvet cheesecake right here," the baker said, passing CeCe the plate with the cake on it.

Günther and CeCe each took a bite of the red velvet cheesecake and savoured the taste, with huge smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Rocky, Tinka!" CeCe called, excitedly. "You have got to try this!"

Rocky and Tinka stopped what they were doing and made their way over to the engaged couple. CeCe fed Rocky a piece of the cake, while Tinka ate a bite given to her by Günther.

"This is amazing!" Rocky exclaimed, satisfied. "This is definitely your wedding cake!"

"I agree," Tinka said, with a nod. "This cake is perfect."

After getting the approval, Günther and CeCe turned to the baker and the three of them started discussing the number of tiers and the types of decorations for the wedding cake.

* * *

><p>During dinner at the Olive Pit, Ty, Deuce, Rocky and Tinka were firing wedding ceremony location suggestions at Günther and CeCe. So far, they rejected the ideas of having the ceremony in a church or at a park because they felt it was too cliché. They wanted their ceremony to be somewhere unique, a place that very few people ever got married at.<p>

"How about at the top of a cliff, overlooking the horizon?" Rocky suggested, tapping her pencil on her notepad.

"No way," CeCe replied, shaking her head. "With the heels you're making me wear, I might lose my balance and fall off the cliff."

"CeCe has a point," Ty said, poking a meatball with his fork. "The last thing Günther needs is his bride falling off the cliff before he can say, 'I do.'"

"May I suggest a romantic wedding on the beach?" Tinka asked, as she reached for her glass of water.

"That may be a bad idea," Günther said. "Water and yak suits do not mix very well."

"I can't believe I have to wear that, man," Ty said, referring to the yak suit. "What's wrong with a normal tuxedo?"

"Yak suits are worn during weddings in my old country," Günther explained. "CeCe and I already agreed to incorporate traditions from both of our cultures into the wedding and that includes appropriate attire."

"How about you two get married at the spot where you two first met?" Deuce suggested. "Perfect."

"Not exactly," CeCe replied, folding her arms in front of her. "How do we can gain access to our first grade classroom at our elementary school during the summer?"

Rocky, who crossed out possible wedding ceremony locations, groaned and said, "I guess this is going to be harder than we thought."

"There has to be a place," Günther said, staring at his plate of spaghetti, deep in thought. "A location that means something to both CeCe and I."

"I have an idea!" CeCe exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Oh, no, CeCe has an idea!" Rocky cried, sarcastically, as she hid behind a dessert menu. "Everyone take cover!"

"Very funny," CeCe said, with a roll of her eyes. "Seriously, I think I know where the wedding ceremony can take place. It's not elegant, but I think it will do."

"Tell us," Rocky encouraged, getting ready to write it down.

CeCe reached for Günther's hands, looked him in the eyes and asked, "How would you feel about getting married on the _Shake It Up! Chicago_ set?"

"The _Shake It Up! Chicago_ set?" Günther repeated, his mouth curving into a smile. "That is not a bad idea, actually."

"Are you kidding?" Rocky exclaimed, jotting the location down on her notepad. "It's perfect! You both love dancing, after all."

"Also, you are both former _Shake It Up! Chicago_ dancers," Tinka added. "It would make sense that you two get married on that set."

"The _Shake It Up! Chicago_ set has a significant meaning," Rocky explained. "Not only it is where you two showcased your dancing talent, but it was also where you two first admitted your true feelings for each other."

"Sounds like a great location," Deuce said. "But, how are you going to get Gary to let you use the set for the ceremony?"

"I'm _Shake It Up! Chicago_'s choreographer, remember?" CeCe answered, with a smile. "I'm sure Gary would be more than happy to let us use the set for the wedding, especially since two of his former dancers will be the ones getting married."

"I would not be surprised if Gary has the entire ceremony televised," Tinka said, with a laugh. "Two former _Shake It Up! Chicago dancers _getting married? That is big news!"

"Günther _does_ want the wedding to be one big extravaganza and he wants everyone to know about it," Rocky pointed out. "If the wedding gets televised, he will be getting what he wants."

"I won't mind," CeCe said, eager to be on television once again. "That is, if Günther wants to get married on the _Shake It Up! Chicago_ set."

Günther looked at CeCe, as the others watched him, anxiously waiting for his answer. Having the wedding ceremony on the_ Shake It Up! Chicago_ set seemed perfect. Not only was it a unique wedding location, but it was the location where many memories of him and CeCe were made. It seemed right to marry CeCe on the set where they spent most of their time together. If Gary televised it, he would be able to show the entire world that CeCe was off the market for good.

"CeCe," Günther said, smiling at his fiancée. "I would like to marry you on the _Shake It Up! Chicago_ set."

Rocky and Tinka squealed, girlishly, upon hearing Günther's reply. Rocky circled the wedding ceremony location on her notepad, while Ty and Deuce cheered. The entire table was oblivious to the other people in the restaurant, watching them with raised eyebrows.

"This is going to be amazing," CeCe said, referring to the wedding.

"I could not agree more," Günther replied, pulling lightly on CeCe's arms. "Come here, bay-bee!"

CeCe smiled and let Günther pull her into a passionate kiss. Rocky and Tinka sighed at the sight of the couple, while Ty and Deuce looked sick.

"Oh, the shrimp linguini is working its way back up my throat, man!" Deuce gagged, reaching for his glass of water.

Ty, who was watching Günther and CeCe kiss, tossed his fork aside and said, "Well, I've lost my appetite."

Chapter 2 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Dress shopping for the girls and the guys get fitted for yak suits and book the wedding entertainment.

A/N: The day after tomorrow, I will begin my senior year of high school. The wait for updates may be long or short, depending on how much free time I will have.

~TeenQueen661


	3. Dress Decisions and Sparkly Yak Suits

A Wedding Like No Other

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 3! =D

Chapter 3: Dress Decisions and Sparkly Yak Suits

The following Monday, CeCe was at work on the _Shake It Up! Chicago _set, teaching the latest dance moves to the dancers and choreographing the routine for their next live performance. The dancers loved CeCe. She was not only a former _Shake It Up! Chicago_ dancer, but was also a great choreographer.

When the dancers finished learning their routine, CeCe had them go over it, leaving her some time to speak to Gary about the wedding. She made sure the dancers were rehearsing their routine, before making her way to Gary's office.

"Gary?" she said, standing in the doorway.

"Ah, CeCe!" Gary exclaimed, looking up from the mirror in his hands. "Come in!"

CeCe nodded, as she entered the room and took a seat at Gary's desk, across from him.

"So, what can I do for you?" Gary asked. "If you're here for a raise, you're not getting it yet. I spent the extra money on a new wardrobe for myself."

"That's not why I came to see you," CeCe said, with a roll of her eyes. "Although, the raise could help cover the costs."

"Costs?" Gary asked, fearing something on the set was damaged and needed repair. "What costs?"

"Wedding costs," CeCe answered, with a smile. "Gunther Hessenheffer and I are getting married."

"Oh, the male half of the sparkly dancing duo that you were friends with?" Gary asked. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," CeCe replied.

"So, where are you two tying the knot?" Gary asked, curiously.

"That's what I came to talk to you about," CeCe explained. "If it's okay with you, Günther and I want to get married on the_ Shake It Up! Chicago_ set."

"The set?" Gary asked, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, you see, we want to get married somewhere that has a significant meaning in our lives," CeCe explained. "Not only are we former _Shake It Up! Chicago _dancers, but the set was where we first got together, so it only seems right that we get married here."

"Well, I'm certainly not rejecting this request," Gary replied, with a smile. "Of course you two can get married on the set!"

"Really?" CeCe asked, smiling. "Oh, thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to Günther and I."

"It's not a problem at all, CeCe," Gary replied, with a grin. "This is big! Two former _Shake It Up! Chicago _dancers getting married on the_ Shake It Up! Chicago_ set! The whole event should be televised! We'll air it as a special _Shake It Up! Chicago_ episode. That is, if it's okay with you and Günther."

"Günther doesn't mind," CeCe answered. "And you know that I love being on television."

"Then, it's settled," Gary said, opening his schedule binder and grabbing a pen. "Now, if you can give me the date of the wedding, I'll make sure to have the camera crew ready on that day to capture every single moment."

CeCe smiled. This was going to be the best wedding ever!

* * *

><p>"How many goats are you hiding under that gown?" Tinka questioned, horrified at the sight of CeCe in a poofy, white, ball gown.<p>

"On a scale of one to ten, with ten being hideous," Rocky said, with a shudder. "I give it a twenty-eight."

"That doesn't suit you, honey," Georgia said.

"Back in the changing room I go," CeCe said, following her wedding dress consultant back into the changing room. "If I can even get through the door again."

Tinka and Rocky turned to look into nearby mirrors, admring the bridesmaids dresses they were wearing that CeCe had chosen for them. They were red, off-the-shoulder, knee-high dresses. The top half of the dress was fitted, while the bottom half flowed freely. Rocky thought the dresses were beautiful. Tinka agreed to wear the dress as well, considering the top half of the dress was betwinkled with silver.

"That is the tenth dress," Tinka said, admiring her reflection in the mirror.

Rocky, who was standing next to Tinka, said, "Good thing we ate lunch because we're going to be here for a long time."

"Where's the veil that CeCe picked out earlier?" Rocky asked, turning to look at Georgia, who was sitting on a nearby couch.

Georgia reached for the long, white veil sitting on the chair next to her, held it up and said, "Right here."

"I wonder how the guys are doing," Rocky said, fingering one of her dark, curly locks.

"Knowing Ty and Deuce, Günther is probably threatening to betwinkle their heads if they do not get fitted for their yak suits," Tinka explained, texting her twin brother the colour of their bridesmaid dresses.

* * *

><p>"Get in the yak suits before I betwinkle your heads!" Günther demanded, furiously.<p>

"Cool your jets, Sparkly Boy!" Ty yelled from inside the changing room. "I have it on."

"Same here," Deuce shouted from inside his changing room.

"Good," Günther said, smoothing out the yak suit he was wearing. "Get out here so we can get them fitted, if necessary."

"I'm not coming out like this!" Ty shouted, sounding bewildered. "I look like a walking hairball!"

"Just come out!" Günther demanded, with a roll of his eyes.

The changing room doors opened slowly and Ty and Deuce appeared. They were wearing what would be normal black tuxedos, except for the yak hair-covered collars and matching yak hair cuffs.

"Oh, you two look fabulous!" Günther exclaimed, happily.

"Man, the things we do for CeCe," Ty muttered to Deuce.

"At least the ties won't be made of yak hair," Deuce said, looking disgusted at the sight of his cuffs. "Or worse, sparkles."

A beeping sound from Günther's cell phone indicated that he had an incoming text message. He reached for his cell phone on a nearby table and opened the text message to read it.

"Tinka says their bridesmaid dresses are red," Günther said, deleting the message and putting his phone back onto the table. "You know what that means."

"I'm afraid to find out," Deuce said, his eyes widening.

"Red betwinkled ties!" Günther announced, with a smile. "You said no sparkly suits, not sparkly ties!"

"Way to jinx it, dude," Ty muttered, sending Deuce a death glare.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?" CeCe asked, stepping out of the changing room after trying on dozens of dresses.<p>

Rocky and Tinka, who had just finished getting fitted for their bridesmaid dresses, were sitting with Georgia on the nearby couch, in their regular clothes. The three of them looked at CeCe, who was wearing a white, strapless, mermaid-style dress. The dress hugged every curve on her skinny body. Around the waistline was a small, white bow.

"Not bad," Tinka said, eyeing CeCe up and down.

"It looks great on you," Rocky commented, with a smile.

"You can definitely pull that off," Georgia added.

"Yeah, pull it off and hang it back," CeCe said, stumbling forward. "I can't walk in this thing!"

"That would have been the perfect dress, if it weren't for the fact that you can't walk in it," Rocky said.

"I know," CeCe replied, hopping back towards the changing room. "If only the bottom was a little bit more wider. It would still look like a mermaid tail, but I would be able to walk in it."

"A few sparkles would not hurt either," Tinka added.

"I think I have the dress you're looking for," the consultant said, gesturing for CeCe to enter the changing room.

"It better be," Tinka said, leaning back in her seat. "Or we'll be here until tomorrow morning."

"That's the forty-ninth dress she tried on today!" Rocky cried. "She rejected many dresses. One had too many ruffles, one had a giant bow at the back and she even turned down a dress that looked great on her, but she hated because she said it was asymmetrical!"

"CeCe has to find her perfect wedding dress, girls," Georgia reminded them. "Even if we have to go to dozens of bridal shops to find it. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll find it soon."

"Hopefully before I turn forty," Tinka said, closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Since Günther's, Ty's and Deuce's yak suits didn't need much fitting, they were out of the tailor's shop in no time at all. They decided to stop by the ice cream shop outside CeCe's old apartment, to get something to eat.<p>

"Good thing we got out of those yak suits right away," Deuce said, scratching his neck. "That yak hair was starting to itch."

"Okay, on to business," Ty said, taking a sip of his soda. "The wedding entertainment."

"My cousin, Ricardo, is a DJ," Deuce said. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to be the wedding DJ."

"What is it going to cost me?" Günther asked, raising an eyebrow. "I already spent a lot of money on the betwinkled red carpet for the ceremony."

"An autographed picture of CeCe," Deuce answered. "He's been a big _Shake It Up! Chicago_ fanatic ever since CeCe was a dancer on the show."

"Really?" Günther asked, his nostrils flaring at the thought of another guy liking CeCe. "Fine, but I do not want the DJ within several feet of her at the reception, are we clear?"

"Crystal," Deuce replied, reaching for a cookie. "I'll set it up, then."

"So, what kind of songs would you like to have played during the reception?" Ty asked.

"It would be nice to play most of the songs that CeCe and I used to dance to on_ Shake It Up! Chicago_," Günther explained. "Like _Roll the Dice_ and _Twist My Hips_, songs like that."

"That can be arranged," Ty said. "What about the first dance? Have you and CeCe decided on a song for that yet?"

"CeCe and I have a song, our song," Günther answered, as memories of their first dance played in his mind. "It was played during our first dance together, even though it was when she dated me out of pity. She told me later that dating me out of pity was her way of covering up how she really felt about me."

"Do you happen to know the title of the song?" Ty asked.

"I am not entirely sure," Günther replied. "Rocky knows, though, since she played that song for CeCe and I. Ask her later."

"Okay," Ty answered, with a nod. "Anything else?"

"Oh, I have arranged for a popular music star from my old country to perform during the reception," Günther added, excitedly.

"Who?" Deuce asked, curiously.

"Pooshnik, the nose piccolo player!" Günther answered, happily.

Ty and Deuce exchanged bewildered looks. They had a feeling that the wedding was going to be a very interesting one, to say the least.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" CeCe asked, stepping out of the changing room, in a new dress, with her consultant behind her.<p>

Rocky, Tinka and Georgia took one look at CeCe and their jaws dropped. CeCe was wearing a white, strapless, mermaid-style wedding dress that was similar to the previous one she tried on. The differences were it was slightly wider, allowing her to walk properly. The entire dress, which also showed off her curves, was covered in silver, sparkly designs that greatly resembled simple chandeliers.

"Look at yourself!" Rocky exclaimed, gesturing to the mirror nearby.

CeCe walked over, smiled at her reflection in the mirror and asked, "Do I look okay?"

"Okay?" Rocky questioned, jumping off of her seat and making her way over with the veil. "You look amazing!"

"You look beautiful, honey," Georgia said, walking over to her daughter, a tear sliding down her cheek. "That dress was made for you."

"You think so?" CeCe asked, smiling.

"I must admit, you look very stunning, CeCe," Tinka commented, making her way over to CeCe. "Günther will be very pleased."

"Pleased?" Rocky questioned, placing the veil in CeCe's hair. "He's going to faint when he sees you in that dress!"

"Well, I do look good in it," CeCe said, with a smile. "And I can't seem to find any flaws in the dress."

"You have our approval," Georgia said, speaking for herself, Rocky and Tinka. "However, you must make the final decision."

CeCe glanced at her reflection once more, took a deep breath and said, "Girls, this is my wedding dress."

Rocky and Tinka squealed, loudly, while Georgia cheered and hugged her daughter.

Chapter 3 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Secrets are revealed during Günther's bachelor party and CeCe's bachelorette party.

~TeenQueen661


	4. Party Surprises

A Wedding Like No Other

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Party Surprises

As Günther's groomsmen, Ty and Deuce were responsible for throwing Günther a bachelor party, to celebrate one of his final moments as a single guy. They decided to throw it the weekend before the wedding because they would have to balance their work and wedding duties during the following week and have no time for it.

The stress that came with planning the wedding got to Günther, so he wasn't in the mood to go out to a club. Instead, the bachelor party was held at Deuce's apartment that he bought when he graduated college.

At the kitchen table, Günther, Ty and Deuce were playing poker. Music was playing at a regular volume from the radio sitting on the kitchen counter. There were five cards, facing upwards, in the middle of the table: a king of clubs, a king of diamonds, a ten of hearts, a six of spades and a three of hearts.

"Okay, I'll raise you twenty dollars," Deuce said, tossing some poker chips to the middle of the table.

Ty reached for his bottle of beer, as he looked at Günther, and said, "Your turn."

Günther, who was new to the game, replied, "I will go, how do you people say it, 'all in,' then."

Ty watched with a smirk on his face, as Günther pushed all of his poker chips, which totalled five hundred dollars, towards the growing pile in the middle.

"Fine by me," Ty said, tossing five hundred dollars worth of chips into the middle.

"I'll fold," Deuce said, pushing his cards, which were faced down, away. "So, who wins the giant pot?"

"I'm pretty sure I do," Ty said, revealing his two cards, a king of spades and a nine of diamonds, to the other guys. "Three of a kind, kings."

"Whoa, what about you, Sparkly Boy?" Deuce asked, curiously.

"I have three kings and a ten," Günther said, turning his cards, a king of hearts and a ten of diamonds, so they faced upward.

"Dang!" Ty yelled, his eyes widening to the size of frisbees.

"What?" Günther asked, confused. "Did I win?"

"Yeah!" Deuce exclaimed, slapping Günther on the back. "Way to go, man! This is your first time playing poker, too!"

"Shoot," Ty muttered, before taking a drink. "You just got lucky."

Deuce laughed, as he gathered up the cards and proceeded to shuffle them.

"I must admit, this is fun," Günther said, dragging his winnings towards him. He then started stacking the poker chips, according to value.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Ty said, leaning back in his seat. "You don't get a lot of free nights like this once you're married."

"Which is why Ty and I aren't in serious relationships right now," Deuce added, dealing the cards for the next round.

"Please!" Ty scoffed, looking at the two cards that Deuce handed him. "You aren't in a relationship because you're too chicken to ask her out."

"Her?" Günther questioned, raising an eyebrow at Deuce. "Who?"

* * *

><p>At CeCe's old apartment, Rocky and Tinka threw CeCe a bachelorette party. Georgia had to work late that night and Flynn was out at a club with a couple of his friends, leaving the apartment to the three girls.<p>

Tinka set up her laptop on the kitchen counter, opened her music player and blasted songs that the three of them used to dance to on _Shake It Up! Chicago_. She then joined Rocky and CeCe, who were sitting on the couch, holding glasses of wine.

"Here's to one of CeCe's final moments as a single woman!" Rocky announced, holding her glass up for a toast.

Tinka reached for her glass on the table and she and CeCe clinked their glasses against Rocky's, before they each took a sip.

"I still can't believe I'm getting married," CeCe said, after taking a sip.

"To Günther, out of all people," Tinka added. "I never thought he would ever marry you."

"Honestly, it surprised me, too," CeCe admitted. "I thought he and I wouldn't last after high school. I always thought that just when things were going good, he would leave me, move back to the old country and marry a goat milker."

"I would prefer that," Tinka said. "But, I know that Günther loves you very much. And I love him, too. That is why I am trying my best to get along with you, especially since we are going to be in-laws."

"I'll be sure to mention during the reception the time when you dated Günther out of pity," Rocky said, with a smirk. "And that was the moment you realized you fell head over heels for him."

"Don't you dare embarass me during the reception or else Günther won't be the only one with cake on his face," CeCe threatened, her eyes narrowing.

"It must be nice to have a man who loves you very much," Tinka told CeCe, with a sigh.

"How come you never go out with anyone, Tinka?" CeCe asked, curiously. "There has to be someone that you're crazy about."

"There is," Tinka replied, looking down, sadly. "But, I do not think he likes me anymore."

"What do you mean by _anymore_?" Rocky questioned. "Did you date him before?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, my, goat," Günther said, his jaw dropped open.<p>

Deuce simply nodded, as he suddently became interested in his feet.

"No way, man," Ty said, shocked.

"It's true," Deuce said, avoiding eye contact with the guys.

"Unbelievable!" Ty cried, letting the truth sink in. "How long have you been crushing on my sister?"

"A long time, man," Deuce replied, looking up at Ty.

"How come you didn't tell her?" Ty asked, confused.

"I was with Dina at the time," Deuce answered. "But, the entire time I was with her, I couldn't stop thinking about Rocky."

"Why didn't you just break up with Dina and tell Rocky how you felt?" Ty asked.

"When I came to my senses, it was too late," Deuce explained, with a sigh. "Rocky already headed off to Yale. I figured she would meet some boy genius there and, let's face it, she wouldn't date someone like me."

"Why do you think that?" Günther questioned.

"Rocky is smart, beautiful and a talented dancer," Deuce answered, before gesturing to himself. "Look at me. I'm not exactly a ladies' man and, according to Ty, I dance like I have two left feet. Every teacher I had in high school flunked me at least once. I'm not exactly Rocky's ideal guy."

"That is what you think," Günther said. "You will never know until Rocky tells you that, which is highly unlikely."

"Yeah, Rocky's still single, you know," Ty added. "She never mentioned a boyfriend from Yale. This is your chance. Take it."

"I don't know," Deuce replied, deep in thought.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight," CeCe said to Tinka, confused. "He asked you out on a second date and you turned him down?"<p>

"Well, yes," Tinka answered, quietly.

"If you liked Ty so much, why did you reject the idea of going out with him again?" Rocky questioned. "You knew that he was crazy about you."

"It is just that, he and I are so different," Tinka explained, looking a bit sad. "Different clothing styles, different personalities, different everything!"

"That shouldn't stop you from dating him," CeCe said. "Opposites do attract, after all."

"Do you think you're too good to be with my brother?" Rocky questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"No, not at all," Tinka replied. "He is funny, good-looking and a complete gentleman. I would love to go out with him again."

"Then, tell him that," Rocky suggested.

"What if he does not like me like that anymore?" Tinka asked, looking down at the wine glass in her hands. "What if he likes another girl?"

"He doesn't," CeCe said. "If he did, Rocky and I would know."

"I should not have turned him down in the first place," Tinka said, sadly. "If I had not done that, I would not be in this position right now."

"It's not too late," CeCe told the blonde Hessenheffer. "See, this is why I partnered you and Ty up for the wedding."

"You did?" Tinka asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm giving you a chance to get closer to him," CeCe explained, with a smile. "You're not my favourite person in the world, but Ty is a good friend of mine and he deserves to be happy with the one girl that he most likely never stopped loving."

"Thank you, CeCe," Tinka replied, returning the smile. "That is very...nice of you."

* * *

><p>"I can't do this," Deuce said. "It must be against some kind of rule or something."<p>

"What code?" Günther questioned, confused.

"The 'dating-your-best-friend's-sister,' rule," Deuce answered. "Going against the rule is illegal, isn't it?"

"Look, if you want to date my sister, it's cool," Ty said, looking at Deuce. "I'm not gonna stand in the way."

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah," Ty said, looking serious. "But, remember, she's my sister. Do anything to hurt her and CeCe's flower bouquet won't be the only thing flying at the wedding, got it?"

"Got it," Deuce replied.

Just then, the doorbell rang, halting any further conversation among the three guys. Ty's face brightened, as he hopped off of his seat and bolted to the door to answer it.

"Who's that?" Deuce questioned, curiously.

Ty didn't answer, as he opened the door and smiled at the person on the other side, who giggled and greeted him with a seductive, "Hey, there."

Günther groaned and yelled, "Please tell me you did not request for a stripper to show up at my bachelor party, Ty!"

Ty turned around and called, "Dude, this is one of your final nights as a single guy. Live a little!"

"If you want the stripper all to yourself, you can have her!" Günther yelled. "I, for one, am staying faithful to my fiancée."

"What about you, Deuce?" Ty asked.

"She's all yours, man," Deuce replied. "But, for the love of cousin Pete, please take her into the guest bedroom and stay there."

Ty nodded, as he opened the door and let the stripper, who was dressed in a revealing maid's outfit, enter the apartment.

Chapter 4 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: During dinner with her future in-laws, CeCe learns that marrying Günther comes with sacrifices.

~TeenQueen661


	5. Dinner with the Future In Laws

A Wedding Like No Other

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 5! =D

Chapter 5: Dinner with the Future In-Laws

Thanks to their friends, Günther and CeCe's wedding plans were nearly complete. The wedding was due to take place in a week and there were just a few more things to do, including the search for a wedding photographer and finalizing the dinner menu for the reception.

As planned, Günther and CeCe were to incorporate dishes from both their cultures into the reception dinner. They sampled some of CeCe's favourite dishes and agreed to have cheesy bread as the appetizer, and pasta, mixed vegetables and roasted chicken as some of the courses.

All of the meals would be prepared by Georgia, with help from Mrs. Blue, who taught the single mother how to cook digestable meals.

To help the couple, Günther's parents, Kashlack and Squizza Hessenheffer, offered to cater the dishes from their culture that would be served at the wedding. Kashlack was a butcher and, like Squizza, an excellent cook, so it wasn't going to be a problem. They suggested that CeCe come over for dinner the next night, so she could sample some of their culture's cuisine and voice her opinions on what should be served at the wedding.

After work, CeCe drove over to the Hessenheffer apartment. She made their way up to their floor and down the hall to their unique, decorated door. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

There were bells ringing, followed by several goats sounds, before Günther answered the door, with a smile.

"Good evening, bay-bee!" he greeted, stepping aside, so CeCe could come in.

"Hey, Günther," CeCe replied, as she entered the apartment, with a smile of her own. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too," Günther answered, giving his fiancée a quick kiss on the lips. He then wrapped his arm around her and said, "Come, my parents are waiting for you in the dining room."

CeCe nodded and let Günther lead her across the living room and into the dining room. When they entered, they came across Kashlack and Squizza, who were standing before steaming hot dishes of their excellent cooking, placed neatly on the long table. Tinka was standing next to her father, with her sparkle-covered notepad and matching pencil in her hands.

"Ah, my future daughter-in-law!" Squizza cried, stepping forward to envelope CeCe in a hug. "It is so good to see you again, under more pleasant circumstances."

"Yes, it seems like yesterday that you were Günther's enemy and were celebrating Vatalahoosit Day with him," Kashlack explained, taking off his apron. "Then, you two revealed that you were dating and now, you two are engaged."

"The time flies by very fast," Squizza said, with a sigh. "My only son is getting married! It makes me feel very old."

"No matter how old you become, you will always be my beautiful princess, Squizza," Kashlack said, reaching for his wife's hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss it.

"That is so cute!" CeCe exclaimed, before turning to Günther with a glare. "How come you never treat me like that?"

"What?" Günther questioned, taken aback slightly. "I love you, CeCe. You are my princess. If you want me to tell you that everyday, I will."

"I'm just playing around," CeCe joked, slapping her fiancé on the arm lightly. "I know you love me."

"This is all very romantic, but may we please start eating?" Tinka asked. "The boiled horse liver is getting cold."

CeCe looked a little grossed out at the thought of eating an animal's body part that she was not familiar with. Kashlack, Squizza and Tinka seated themselves at the table. Günther pulled out CeCe's chair for her and waited for her to sit down. When she didn't, he looked to her and noticed the sick look on her face.

"Trust me, CeCe," Günther said, gesturing to her chair. "The food tastes much better than it sounds."

CeCe nodded, putting her bag down and taking a seat. Günther pushed her chair in, before taking a seat next to her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rocky was heading to her old apartment, looking tired. She had to pick up CeCe's order of wedding table centerpieces, as well as double-check on the correct order of flowers for the bouquets and the decorations. By the time she was finished, she was exhausted and decided to call it a night.<p>

As she walked up to the steps leading up to her apartment, she noticed Deuce sitting on the steps, looking as though to be waiting for someone.

Rocky wondered what he was doing out at night, by himself.

"Deuce?" she said, getting the guy's attention.

Deuce looked up, noticed Rocky in front of him and stood up to greet her. "Hey, Rocky."

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Rocky asked, curiously.

"I was waiting for you," Deuce explained. "I, um, I asked you mom where you were and she said that you were running errands."

"How long have you been sitting out here?" Rocky asked.

"A couple of hours," Deuce replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the long wait," Rocky said, apologetically. "If my mom just called me on my cell phone, I would have called you and - "

"It's okay," Deuce said, with a smile. "I need the several hours to think anyway."

"About what?" Rocky asked, curiously.

"About, um, us," Deuce replied, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"Us?" Rocky asked, confused.

"Yeah, um," Deuce stuttered, trying to find the right words to say. "You're know how we're, um, friends, right?"

"Yeah," Rocky replied, wondering where Deuce was going with this. "Go on."

"Well, um, you see," Deuce said, wanting to smack himself for stuttering. "I kinda, um, want us to be more than friends."

"More than friends?" Rocky asked, as realization hit her. "Wait, you want me to go out with you?"

Deuce took a deep breath, before saying, "Yes. That is, if you want to."

"But, what about Dina?" Rocky questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You two aren't an item anymore?"

"No, I broke up with her several days before Günther's proposal," Deuce explained. "Her dad puts too much of a strain on our relationship."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Rocky said, sympathetically.

"It's okay, I kinda liked someone else while I was with Dina anyway, and I'm doing something about it," Deuce said, as confidently as he could. "So, what do you say?"

Rocky bit her bottom lip, smiled and answered, "Sure, I would love to go out with you."

"Really?" Deuce asked, making sure he heard her correctly.

"Absolutely," Rocky answered, her smile growing. "Not tonight, though. I'm exhausted."

"You need a hand?" Deuce asked, gesturing to the wagon of boxes that contained the wedding centerpieces.

"That would be nice," Rocky replied, as they each grabbed a box. "Thanks."

"No problem," Deuce said, feeling more confident than he ever felt in his entire life.

* * *

><p>"Well?" Kashlack asked, as he waited for CeCe to finish chewing.<p>

"I can't believe I just ate chicken feet!" CeCe cried, surprised. "And it was good!"

"Write it down, Tinka," Günther told his twin sister. "Chicken feet is a possible dish for the reception."

"So far, CeCe disliked every single dish, except for the chicken feet and the cow pancreas," Tinka said, scribbling the name of the dishes onto her notepad.

"You must try this, CeCe," Squizza said, holding out a dish, which resembled mushrooms and stringy vegetables, to CeCe.

CeCe twirled some of the stringy green vegetables around her fork and brought it to her mouth to eat it, chewing slowly.

"How is it?" Squizza asked. "I cook the vegetables long enough, right? It is not too chewy, is it?"

"No, it's very good, Mrs. Hessenheffer," CeCe replied, after swallowing. "I like it."

Squizza smiled, as CeCe jabbed one of the mushrooms with her fork and ate it too. After a bit more chewing, she swallowed and smiled again.

"These mushrooms taste great, even though they are a bit chewy," CeCe commented, looking at Squizza. "What did you season the mushrooms with?"

"With special spices from our old country," Squizza explained, with a laugh. "As for the mushrooms, well, they are not mushrooms."

Upon hearing that, CeCe froze, looking worried. She brought her hands to her throat, hoping whatever she ate wasn't working its way back up her esophagus.

"What is wrong?" Günther asked, concerned.

"What did I just eat?" CeCe questioned, dreading the answer.

"Chicken heart," Squizza answered, before Günther could.

After realizing what she ate, CeCe's eyes widened. However, she took a deep breath and brought her hands down to her lap.

"Okay, the chicken heart with vegetables is surprisingly good, so we can served that during the reception," CeCe said. "Hopefully, people won't be too grossed out by the name to eat it."

Tinka nodded, adding the dish to the list of dinner courses for the reception.

"I am very glad that you tried some of our culture's dishes," Günther told CeCe. "It really means a lot to my family and I."

"Well, I want our families to enjoy food from both of our cultures," CeCe explained. "I'm sure they would all like to try something new, like that deep fried ostrich that I ate earlier."

"You picked a good bride, my son," Kashlack told Günther, with a smile.

"Thank you, Papa," Günther replied, wrapping his arm around CeCe.

"I am positive that the people of our old country would be delighted to have the beautiful CeCe Jones as their queen," Kashlack added.

CeCe, who was taking a drink, spit out the water in shock, which splattered all over the uneaten dishes of food that she had yet to try.

"CeCe, are you okay?" Günther asked, rubbing her back.

"Yeah, must have been a misunderstanding," CeCe answered, faking a laugh. "It sounded like your father said I was going to be queen of your old country."

"That is exactly what I said," Kashlack said.

"Wait, how is that possible?" CeCe questioned, confused. "I know that this family is royalty, but I thought that Squizza no longer was the heir to the throne of your old country because she married Kashlack, who was not of a royal blood line."

"Back in our old country, another family was put into power after my marriage to Kashlack removed our family from power," Squizza explained. "The family that took over did not run the country very well, according to the villagers, and demanded that our family be put back in power."

"And that is what happened," Kashlack added. "After the people of our old country heard from Squizza and I that our son Günther found a bride, they voted to put our family back in power. Now, our family rules over our old country once again."

"This can't be happening," CeCe said, pulling on her shirt collar.

"It is happening, my dear," Squizza explained, placing her hand gently on CeCe's shoulder. "Once you and Günther get married, you two will be flown back to our old country to reign as their king and queen."

"But, I, I can't do that!" CeCe cried, looking scared. "I'll never see my family or my friends again! What about my career as a choreographer for _Shake It Up! Chicago_? I have to give it all up?"

"I am afraid so," Squizza answered, softly. "We already promised the people of our old country that you and Günther would be their new rulers."

"I can't do this!" CeCe cried, breathing heavily. "I don't want to be queen! I'm not palace material!"

"You will learn how to conduct yourself as a queen," Kashlack explained. "I am sure Günther told you all about your new life, has he not?"

Günther paled, avoiding eye contact with CeCe. CeCe frowned and turned to glare at him. Her nostrils were flaring and Günther swore he saw several fangs when she gritted her teeth, in anger.

"I am going to be queen of your old country?" she yelled, furiously. "And you didn't even bother to tell me?"

"I thought you knew already," Günther replied, trying to calm her down. "I thought you knew that by marrying me, you would become a member of royalty."

"Well, I knew that, but I had no idea that we would be taking the throne!" CeCe cried, holding back tears. "How can you just expect me to drop everything and move to your old country to become queen?"

"Do you not get it?" Günther questioned. "We would be living in a palace! You will be able to live a life of luxury, instead of working for your money."

"I like my life the way it is," CeCe explained. "I love choreographing on _Shake It Up! Chicago_. What about your job as the country's top fashion designer? Surprisingly, everyone loves your betwinkled clothing lines."

"My royal duties will take too much time away from designing betwinkled clothes," Günther said. "I will have to give that career up."

"And you expect me to give mine up?" CeCe questioned, as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You know that dancing is my life, my passion! I'm not throwing that away!"

"CeCe, please calm down," Günther said, looking worried.

"No, I'm not leaving my family, my friends and my dream career back in Chicago, so I can rule over a country that I don't even know the name of!" CeCe shouted, fingering her engagement ring.

"What are you saying?" Günther asked, fearing the worst.

"If you think that I'm going to give my entire life up; my family, my friends and dance, just to become queen!" CeCe yelled, slamming her hand onto the table. "Then, I guess you don't know me as well as you thought you did!"

Before Günther could respond, CeCe grabbed her bag and bolted out of the dining room. Günther and Tinka hopped out of their seats and hurried after her. As they made it to the doorway that separated the dining room from the living room, they saw CeCe open the apartment door and run out, slamming the door behind her.

Squizza looked concerned, as she asked, "Did she -?"

"She left," Günther said, sadly, as he made his way back to his seat. "This is all my fault. I should have told her, just to make sure that she knew about her new life."

"Do not blame yourself, Günther," Tinka said, giving her twin brother a hug. "She was just taken aback by the news."

"Yes, it is best to give her some space to think," Squizza said.

"But, the wedding is in a week," Günther explained, worried. "How much alone time will she need?"

Tinka took one glance towards the table and her eyes widened, as she replied, "I think you have bigger problems than the wedding, Günther."

Kashlack, Squizza and Günther watched Tinka pick up an item from the table and hold it out for them to see. The minute Günther saw what she was holding, his heart dropped into his stomach.

"Oh, no!" he cried, trying to hold back his tears

"It is CeCe's engagement ring," Tinka said, sadly. "That is what she slammed onto the table before she left. I am very sorry, Günther."

Günther broke down in tears, as Tinka hugged him tightly, as her silent way of reassuring him that everything would be okay. She thought she would be happy that Günther wasn't marrying the enemy, but she actually felt bad for him for losing the love of his life. As she continued to hug Günther, she silently vowed to convince CeCe to go on with the wedding.

Chapter 5 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Günther and CeCe come face to face with life-changing decisions that must be made. Also, some Ty/Tinka romance.

~TeenQueen661


	6. Showing Some Support

A Wedding Like No Other

A/N: Thanks for the review! On with Chapter 6! =D

Chapter 6: Showing Some Support

Carrying a wrapped plate of chocolate chip cookies, Tinka walked down the sidewalk, heading for the Jones' apartment. She tried to contact CeCe the previous night at the apartment she shared with Günther, but no one answered. Tinka concluded that CeCe wanted to be as far away from Günther as possible and fled to her old apartment that Georgia and Flynn still lived in.

As she approached the front steps leading up to the apartment, she found Ty and Deuce sitting together on the steps. When they heard footsteps, they looked up to see Tinka walking up to them.

"Hello, Ty, Deuce," Tinka greeted.

"What's up, Tinka?" Ty replied, with a wink. "You looking good!"

"Well, thank you for noticing," Tinka answered, with a smile. "To answer your question, I am here to see CeCe."

"Sorry, but she doesn't want to talk to anyone right now," Deuce explained. "Ty and I tried to talk to her, but she won't open the door."

"I know why," Tinka said.

"What happened?" Ty asked, concerned.

"CeCe came over last night for dinner, to help Günther finish planning the dinner menu for their wedding," Tinka explained. "She found out that she has to move back to the old country with Günther, after they get married, and reign as king and queen."

"And she doesn't want to?" Deuce asked.

"Exactly," Tinka replied. "Günther expected her to give up everything about her old life; family, friends and good career, to become queen, but she refuses. She left the apartment in tears."

"Well, I'm sure she just needs some time to think," Deuce said, leaning back on the steps. "It can't be that serious."

"She left her engagement ring at my parents' house, you goat butt!" Tinka shouted, angrily. "This _is_ serious!"

"Man, CeCe breaking off the engagement has got to be killing Günther," Ty said. "Speaking of Sparkly Boy, where is he?"

"At my parents' apartment, baking like crazy," Tinka explained. "He bakes when he is upset."

Just then, the apartment doors opened and Rocky hurried outside, with a concerned look on her face.

"She won't talk to me," Rocky said, sadly. "I keep banging on the door, but she doesn't answer. I'm worried."

"Let us go try to talk to her again," Tinka suggested, making her way up the steps. "I know why she is sad and maybe I can help."

"Oh, what did you do to her?" Rocky asked, horrified.

"Nothing, I swear on the graves of my ancestors," Tinka answered, holding up a hand. "Come, I will tell you what happened on the way back up."

"Okay," Rocky replied.

"You two, go to my parents' apartment and talk to Günther," Tinka told Ty and Deuce. "We need to get him and CeCe back together."

"Back together?" Rocky questioned, shocked. "Did they break up?"

"Like I said, I will explain on the way up," Tinka answered, as Ty and Deuce bolted down the sidewalk.

"She won't answer the door," Rocky said, heading down the steps and gesturing for Tinka to follow her. "We'll get in through the window next to the fire escape."

"Ugh, but I am wearing gold, high heels!" Tinka cried, trying to run after Rocky in her heels.

* * *

><p>In the Jones' apartment, CeCe was lying down on her bed in her old bedroom, staring at the ceiling. She called Gary earlier and told him that she wasn't coming in to work that day. She held a tissue tightly in her right hand, as tears slid down her cheeks, one by one. There were crumpled tissues that littered the bed, as well as the floor of her room.<p>

As she let out another sob, her eyes drifted to the heart-shaped picture frame sitting on her dresser, containing a photo of her and Günther at their senior prom. She would have made a mental note to bring that with her back to the apartment she shared with Günther, if she ever decided to continue living with him.

Just then, there was a knock on the bedroom door, followed by a voice that said, "CeCe?"

"Go away, Rocky!" CeCe yelled, slamming a pillow over her face.

"CeCe, please let us come in," the second voice pleaded, in a thick accent.

"Leave Tinka!" CeCe shouted, barely audible through the pillow.

"Look, I just climbed the fire escape in gold, three-inch heels to get into your apartment to talk to you!" Tinka cried. "Open this door, CeCe, or we are coming in!"

After a few moments of silence, the bedroom door opened and Rocky and Tinka entered, to find CeCe lying on her bed, with a pillow over her face.

Rocky took one look at the tissue-covered floor and cried, "Sheesh, CeCe, did you even _try_ aiming for the wastebasket?"

"What are you two doing here?" CeCe asked, removing the pillow from her face to look at them.

"Tinka told me what happened last night," Rocky explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So, we came over to cheer you up."

"I brought cookies," Tinka said, handing the plate over to CeCe.

"Oh, you didn't have to," CeCe said, trying to hold back her tears, as she accepted the plate.

"I had to," Tinka answered. "Günther is so upset that he has been baking since this morning and if he keeps it up, we can open a bakery by the afternoon."

"I want nothing to do with Günther!" CeCe yelled, handing the cookies back to Tinka. "I don't want his cookies, his kisses or the engagement ring!"

"CeCe, you don't mean that!" Rocky said, with a laugh. Her face then turned serious. "Do you?"

"Well, how would you feel if you found out that after marrying the love of your life, you would have to give up your entire old life and move with him back to his old country to become their rulers?" CeCe questioned, with a frown. "And what if your fiancé didn't tell you about it until a week before the wedding?"

"Well, Günther thought you knew," Tinka said. "You and Rocky both know Günther and I are royalty."

"Whose side are you on?" CeCe questioned, angrily.

"Both of your sides," Tinka replied, trying to calm the fiery redhead down. "I am trying to get you and my brother back together. The wedding must go on, as planned."

"Not anymore!" CeCe yelled, more tearing rolling down her cheeks. "I love my family, my friends and my career! How can I give all of that up to start a new life that I don't want?"

"Günther is worth it, CeCe," Rocky said. "Something inside of you is telling you that. If you give him up, you will regret it."

"You're probably right," CeCe answered, with a sigh. "What should I do, give up my life here in Chicago and become queen, or stay here without Günther?"

"I am afraid we are unable to make the life-changing decision for you," Tinka replied, sadly. "Only you can do that."

"Before you do decide, just think about what Günther is going through at this very moment," Rocky added. "He's probably making a tough decision, too: leave you here and become king, or give up the throne and spend the rest of his life here with you."

"He would probably choose the first option," CeCe said, sadly. "After what I did by breaking off the engagement and returning the ring, how could he forgive me?"

"Günther is very kind," Tinka reminded CeCe. "He will forgive you. He knows that you do not want to become queen of the old country and he could not spend a single day apart from you."

"But, I don't want Günther to give up the throne," CeCe explained. "I know he wants it badly. I can't let him give it up for me."

"That is his decision to make," Tinka replied. "As for you, you have some thinking to do, as well."

"We'll give you some time alone to make a decision," Rocky said, getting off of the bed. "Whichever decision you make, we'll support you."

With one last glance at CeCe, Rocky exited the bedroom, with Tinka right behind her, leaving CeCe alone to think.

* * *

><p>At Ty and Deuce approached the door to Kashlack and Squizza's apartment, a delicious scent filled the air.<p>

Deuce took one sniff and grinned, as he asked, "Do I smell cherry pie?"

"Yeah," Ty said, as he sniffed the air and pinpointed the location of where the aroma was coming from. "It's coming from Günther's parents' apartment.

As Deuce rang the unique doorbell, he said, "Wow, Tinka wasn't kidding when she said that Günther was doing a lot of baking."

"He must be so depressed, man," Ty said, waiting for the door to open. "We gotta make things right again, for CeCe."

The door to the Hessenheffer apartment opened and Günther stood there, wearing a sparkly apron and matching oven mitts.

"Hello," Günther greeted, without any emotion.

"Hey, man," Ty replied. "Can we come in?"

"I guess," Günther answered, stepping aside and letting the two guys enter the apartment.

"So, where are your parents?" Ty asked, curiously.

"Work," Günther replied, as the three of them made their way into the dining room.

When Ty and Deuce entered the dining room, they came face to face with a dessert-filled table, consisting of different cakes, pies, donuts, cookies and a variety of other sugary pastries. Some of them were still steaming, meaning they just came out of the oven.

"Is that apple strudel?" Deuce asked, his eyes on the sweet dish.

"Yes," Günther answered, with a sigh.

"Can I have some?" he asked, eagerly.

"You can, as you people say, 'go nuts,' " Günther replied.

Deuce nodded, as he sat down on one of the empty chairs and grabbed one of the apple strudels off of the plate.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Günther asked Ty.

"Tinka sent us," Ty explained. "She told us what happened last night, you know, when CeCe came over for dinner."

"If you are here to help me get back together with CeCe, it is too late," Günther said, sadly. "She broke off the engagement. She took the ring off and left."

"I'm sorry to hear that, man," Ty replied.

"She does not want to be queen of my old country," Günther said, slapping himself on the forehead. "I should have not forced her to give up her life here and start a new one."

"Hey, it's not your fault, nor CeCe's," Ty told the sparkly-clad guy. "You two just can't agree on what to do after the wedding. Couples fight. Everything will work out in the end."

"I do not think it will," Günther replied, with a sigh. "Look, I love CeCe so much. I just want to make her happy, and if that means giving up the throne to stay with her in Chicago, then that is what I will do."

"That's very nice of you, but is it what you really want?" Ty asked. "You gotta ask yourself that."

"I really want to become king and live the royal life back in my old country," Günther explained. "But if I do move back, I will lose CeCe. If I stay here with CeCe, I will lose the throne."

"I'm telling you, man, that's a big decision you gotta make there," Ty said.

"What should I do, Ty?" Günther asked, needing advice.

"I can't make the decision for you," Ty replied. "It's your decision. You have to make it."

"But what if I make the wrong one?" Günther asked, worried.

"Let me tell you, I bet CeCe is having trouble with decision-making, too," Deuce said, after savouring the apple strudel. "She has to decide whether or not to marry you and start a new life, or live her old, perfect life without you."

"Think it over and do what you think is right," Ty answered, slapping him lightly on the back. "Just keep this in mind, though: which is more important to you, CeCe or the throne?"

Günther nodded and headed into the kitchen to be alone, so he could think rationally.

"And while you're thinking, I'm having a chocolate donut!" Ty called to Günther, as he took a seat across from Deuce. "Maybe two, or more!"

Chapter 6 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Günther and CeCe's life-changing decisions are revealed.

~ TeenQueen661


	7. Decisions Have Been Made

A Wedding Like No Other

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My math teacher thinks we have no life and has been assigning tons of homework lately. Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 7! =D

Chapter 7: Decisions Have Been Made

Outside the apartment, Rocky, Ty and Deuce were standing at the bottom of the steps, holding different coloured, bowling ball bags in their hands. Since they were unsure whether the wedding was back on or not, they decided to just relax and go out for a bowling night.

Deuce took one look at the apartment doors and asked Rocky, "CeCe isn't coming, is she?"

"I don't think so," Rocky replied, sadly. "I tried to call her cell phone, but she won't pick up."

"It's been several days," Ty pointed out. "Did she even go to work?"

"I doubt it," Rocky answered. "Look, she's going through a tough time now. Plus, she has to decide what to do about her relationship with Günther."

"We should check up on Günther on the way to pick up Tinka," Ty suggested. "He probably didn't leave his parents' apartment since the fight either."

"Let's go," Rocky said, gesturing for the two guys to start walking.

Just then, the sound of the apartment doors opening rapidly stopped Rocky, Deuce and Ty from walking. They turned around and were surprised to see CeCe bolting down the steps towards them, with a book in one hand and a bag in the other.

"CeCe!" Rocky cried, hugging her friend. "What are you doing out here?"

"Are you three going bowling?" she asked, quickly.

"Yeah, as soon as we pick up Tinka," Ty replied, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I'm coming with you," CeCe said, firmly. "I have to talk to Günther."

"What?" Rocky questioned, unbelievably. "Does this mean you've made a decision?"

"Yeah," CeCe replied. "Hopefully everything works out. Whatever happens, I'm going bowling with you guys."

"Wait, so are you marrying him or not?" Rocky questioned, anxiously.

"You'll find out!" CeCe called, bolting down the sidewalk. "Let's go!"

Rocky, Ty and Deuce gave each other puzzled glances, before quickly following the fiery, red-headed dancer.

* * *

><p>At the Hessenheffer apartment, Günther was sitting on the couch, staring at CeCe's engagement ring in her hands, with Kashlack sitting next to him on his left and Squizza on his right, watching him intently. Tinka, dressed in a gold, sparkly bowling shirt and black pants, was sitting in another chair nearby.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Squizza asked her son, gently.

"Yes," Günther replied, confidently. "It is what I believe is right."

"Very well," Kashlack said, hanging up the cordless phone nearby. "It is done, my son. The arrangements have been made."

"Oh, Günther, you just gave up the one thing that you desire the most!" Tinka cried, tearfully.

"Trust me, Tinka," Günther said, looking at his twin. "What I gave up is not what I most desire."

Any further conversation among the Hessenheffers was halted by a knock at the door. Tinka, who was sitting nearest to the door, got up to answer it.

Standing outside the apartment were Rocky, Ty and Deuce, who were standing behind a nervous CeCe.

"Hey, can I talk to Günther?" she whispered quietly, fearing the answer would be no.

Tinka nodded with a smile and stepped back to let everyone in, before closing the door and yelling, "Günther, you have a visitor!"

Günther, who went back to staring at the engagement ring, looked up. When his eyes fell on CeCe, his heart stopped beating for a second.

"Günther," CeCe said, biting her bottom lip.

"CeCe?" Günther asked, not believing that she was actually standing there.

Rocky and Tinka couldn't help but cry as Günther got up and made his way over to CeCe. CeCe dropped her bowling bag on Deuce's foot unknowingly and allowed Günther to wrap his arms around CeCe tightly. He held her close, as if he was afraid to lose her if he let go. CeCe hugged him back, sobbing into his sparkly shirt.

"I'm sorry!" the two said, simultaneously, before they pulled back to look at each other.

"What?" Günther questioned, raising an eyebrow. "What are you to be sorry for?"

"For dropping your very heavy bowling ball bag onto my foot!" Deuce yelled, gritting his teeth in pain.

"I yelled at you, gave the ring back and ended the engagement!" CeCe cried, ignoring Deuce. "It was totally unforgivable!"

"No, I should be the one who is sorry," Günther said, holding CeCe's hands in his. "I should have told you about your new life in the old country, just to make sure you knew."

"Are you mad at me?" CeCe asked. "I'm not mad at you."

"Not at all," Günther replied, sliding the engagement ring back onto CeCe's ring finger. "There, right where it belongs."

"Maybe it matches my crown," CeCe said, with a laugh.

"Crown?" Günther questioned, puzzled. "What crown?"

"The crown I get when I become queen of your old country," CeCe explained.

"What?" Günther cried, bewildered. "You can't do that."

"Of course I can," CeCe said, squeezing his hands. "I thought a lot about what to do after the wedding and I can't lose you just because I want to stay in Chicago."

"CeCe, I am begging you," Günther urged. "Do not move with me back to my old country."

"Why not?" CeCe questioned, confused. "I spent the last several days, due to my dyslexia, reading an entire library book on your old country, just so I will be prepared. By the way, I now know the name of your old country is... "

"No, CeCe," Günther said, firmly. "After we get married, I want to stay in Chicago with you."

"What?" CeCe cried, unbelievably. "Why?"

"You were right, dancing is your life, CeCe," Günther answered. "I will not let you give that up for me."

"But, don't you want to become king of your old country?" CeCe asked. "You told me before that you always wanted the throne to your old country of..."

"Yes, I do," Günther admitted. "But, you mean more to mean than the throne. I am willing to stay in Chicago with you if you will let me."

"But, what about the throne?" CeCe asked. "If you don't take it, who in the family will?"

"Papa called our twin cousins, the ones you gave bad advice to when we were younger," Günther explained. "The boy, Bobshka, was more than happy to take the throne."

"So, that means you're staying in Chicago!" CeCe exclaimed, hugging him again. "But, are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes, I am sure," Günther replied, confidently.

"Then, I don't need this," CeCe said, tossing the book over her shoulder, accidentally hitting Deuce in the face.

"Ow, CeCe!" Deuce yelled, holding a hand over his nose.

"Everything has taken a turn for the better!" Squizza exclaimed, happily. "Go, Günther, have fun with your fiancée and friends! Your father and I will make sure we have all of the ingredients needed to make our dishes for the reception dinner."

Günther nodded, turned to Tinka and asked, "Where is my sparkly bowling shirt?"

Tinka stepped aside, revealing another sparkly bowling ball bag with a gold, sparkly shirt on top, and replied, "Right here. I like to be prepared."

Günther smiled, hurrying over to grab his shirt, before darting into the bathroom to change.

* * *

><p>With the engagement back on, everyone headed to the bowling alley in downtown Chicago, not just for a night of fun, but to celebrate Günther and CeCe getting back together. Since they brought their own bowling balls and shoes, all they had to do was buy the number of games they were going to play. They chose two lanes and decided to hold a competition; guys versus girls.<p>

After putting on their shoes and placing their bowling balls on the rack of the bowling ball return system, everyone was ready to begin. Ty entered the names into the computer, with CeCe, Rocky and Tinka playing on the first lane, and him, Deuce and Günther on the second lane. Rocky left to get some snacks for them from the refreshments stand nearby.

"Okay, best two out of three," Ty announced, pressing the green button on the keyboard to begin the first game. "Tinka and Deuce, you two are up first."

Tinka grabbed her hot pink, sparkly bowling ball and proceeded to her lane, while Deuce reached for his neon green bowling ball. Ty watched Tinka and his eyes widened in amazement, as she rolled the ball down the lane and knocked over all ten pins.

"Well," Ty said, at a lost for words. "You're good at bowling."

"Thank you," Tinka replied, winking at him on her way past him. "And I look good doing it."

"Yes, you do," Ty whispered, as Tinka went to sit next to Günther.

Deuce knocked over all ten pins in two turns, getting a spare for his first frame. He took his seat, just as Rocky returned with the snacks.

"Yo, lovebirds, your turn!" Ty called, with a roll of his eyes.

Günther and CeCe laughed as they hopped off of their seats and made their way forward. CeCe grabbed her cherry red bowling ball, while Günther reached for his gold, sparkly bowling ball. Together, they made their way to their respective lanes.

"Hey, snack time!" Rocky announced, placing a tray, containing cheesy nachos, crispy onion rings, french fries, plastic cups and a large pitcher of soda, onto a nearby table, along with a box of pepperoni pizza and a plate of cheeseburgers.

"About time!" Deuce exclaimed, reaching for an onion ring. "What took you so long?"

"I was only gone for a few minutes," Rocky explained, rolling her eyes. "Did you miss me that much?"

"No, I'm starving!" Deuce replied, taking a bite.

"You're such a pig," Rocky said, with a laugh.

"But that's why you love me right, mi amor?" Deuce asked, with a wink.

Rocky laughed and replied, "Why don't you buy me dinner or take me to see a movie, and then we'll talk."

Deuce smirked as he opened the hoodie he was wearing to reveal a long-stemmed, red rose inside. He removed it from its slot and handed it over to Rocky.

"That's not getting you out of dinner," Rocky said, as she accepted the rose, with a laugh. "But, thank you."

CeCe got a spare and made her way over to the table to pour herself a glass of soda. Günther, who got a seven-ten split and only succeeded in knocking over one of the two pins on his second turn, joined her shortly after.

"Sis, you're up!" Ty called, before making his way to his lane, holding his emerald green bowling ball in his hands.

Rocky placed the rose onto the table and hurried forward to grab her navy blue bowling ball, so she could take her turn. CeCe reached for one of the burgers and took a large bite out of it, much to Tinka's surprise.

"Um, should you not eat such fattening foods?" she questioned. "The wedding is in a few days. You have to be sure you will fit in your dress."

"Don't worry, I will," CeCe reassured her, grabbing a handful of fries. "Besides, have you seen my body? I can eat Günther's body weight in burgers and still not gain any weight."

"Yo, Sparkly Boy!" Deuce called, getting Günther's attention. "Something's up."

"Of course," Günther replied, with a roll of his eyes. "The ceiling is."

"No, that chick over there has been staring at you the entire time," Deuce explained, pointing in another direction. "Do you know her?"

Günther turned his head to the two lanes next to theirs and noticed a group of people bowling. One of them, a curly-haired girl, was watching Günther with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Oh, yeah," Günther said, turning his head around quickly. "That is my ex-girlfriend, Danielle, from middle school."

"From middle school?" CeCe questioned, bewildered. "You never mentioned her."

"She only wanted to date me if I got rid of my accent and my betwinkled clothes," Günther explained. "I can not believe I actually did those things for someone like her."

"Well, looks like she's making her way over here right now," Deuce said, his eyes on Danielle. "Maybe to take you back?"

"What makes you say that?" CeCe asked.

"She's running her hands through her hair, throwing her chest out and smiling flirtatiously," Deuce pointed out, as though it was obvious. "I'm sure she's not doing that because she wants a slice of pizza."

"You are a famous designer, Günther," Tinka said, as she and Deuce stood up to take their second turn. "Surely, she would want you back."

"Oh, I am not letting that happen," CeCe snarled, draping her left arm over Günther's shoulder, possessively, so her engagement ring was in full view.

"Do not worry, CeCe," Günther reassured his fiancée. "Compared to you, she is absolutely nothing."

"Günther!" Danielle greeted, enthusiastically.

"Hello, Danielle," Günther replied, nonchalantly.

"Wow, it's been so long since we've seen each other last," Danielle said, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Has it?" Günther asked, raising an eyebrow. "I had not noticed."

"Well, we should catch up sometime, then," Danielle suggested, unaware of CeCe's draped arm over Günther. "Perhaps you can take me to dinner tomorrow night and tell me all about your betwinkled clothing lines."

"Sorry, I am unable to," Günther replied. "I will be very busy."

"Busy?" Danielle questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

"Getting ready to marry me," CeCe answered, flashing her engagement ring at his shocked ex-girlfriend.

"Danielle, I believe I have not formally introduced my fiancée," Günther said, smirking, as he gestured to CeCe.

CeCe threw her arms out, enthusiastically, and, in Günther's accent, announced, "I am CeCe! And I am a former _Shake It Up! Chicago_ dancer, current _Shake It Up! Chicago_ choreographer and Günther's fiancée, bay-bee!"

Danielle just stood there, dumbstuck, as Günther wrapped his arm around CeCe. She could not believe she did such a stupid thing by letting a great guy go.

"Is she not wonderful?" Günther asked, bringing CeCe closer to him. "Unlike other girls, she is fine with my betwinkled clothes, loves goats and does not consider me a freak."

"Plus, his accent is totally sexy," CeCe added, rubbing it in Danielle's face as much as possible.

"Dear brother and future sister-in-law!" Tinka called, making her way over to the happy couple. "It is your turn again."

"If you will excuse us, Danielle, my fiancée and I would like to go back to spending time with our friends," Günther said, indicating that Danielle should leave them alone. "So, please leave us."

Danielle, who watched Günther walk CeCe towards their bowling balls, stepped forward to protest.

"And if you have any problem with that, I'll make a quick call to my mom," CeCe threatened, whipping her head around to glare at Danielle. "In case you didn't know, she's a cop with a taser, who can be down here is no time at all."

Danielle reluctantly accepted defeat and walked back to her group of friends, scolding herself for ending her relationship with Günther years ago.

"I can't believe that Sparkly Boy can put up with CeCe's threats," Deuce said, with a shake of his head. "And I'm also surprised that he can put up with her big mouth."

Before Rocky could reply, a bowling shoe was thrown, hitting Deuce in the stomach hard. It then fell to floor in front of him.

"What the heck?" he yelled, horrified, as he clutched his stomach in pain. "Is is "Hurt Deuce Day" or something?"

"You're lucky, I was aiming for your head," CeCe snarled, picking up her bowling ball. "Watch your mouth next time or else."

"You're lucky she sucks at gym," Rocky told Deuce, as she picked up CeCe's shoe and tossed it back to her. "Or else that shoe might have gone right through you. Just watch what you say next time, okay?"

"Women," Deuce muttered, as he collapsed into a chair.

Chapter 7 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Wedding plans are finalized, the decorations go up and some more Ty/Tinka romance.

~TeenQueen661


	8. Last Minute Wedding Preparations

A Wedding Like No Other

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 8! =D

Chapter 8: Last Minute Wedding Preparations

Friday afternoon, the day before Günther and CeCe's wedding, crew members began decorating the set for the wedding ceremony. Beautiful, white benches were placed in two columns next to the aisle, which was draped with a red, betwinkled carpet. The platform connected to the flight of steps, where people could watch _Shake It Up! Chicago_ live, was to be used for the bride and the bridesmaids to get ready. For some privacy, black, silk drapes hung down from the ceiling, preventing any view on the platform.

The doors to the _Shake It Up! Chicago_ set opened and Rocky walked in, holding a clipboard in one hand and her cell phone in another. Deuce was hot on her heels, observing the set as he walked in.

Rocky took one look around and said, "Now, it's starting to look like a wedding chapel!"

"Ah, Rocky Blue!" Gary exclaimed, spotting the former _Shake It Up! Chicago_ dancer and hurrying over to her. "Good to see you again!"

"Good to see you, too," Rocky replied, with a smile. "I see that things are going well."

"Yes, I hired the best set-up crew money can buy to make sure the set looks exactly like what Günther and CeCe imagined their wedding ceremony to look like," Gary explained, showing off the crew members, who were working diligently.

"That's very nice of you," Rocky commented, smiling. "It's also very un-Gary like. I'm sure Günther and CeCe will love it."

"I hope so," Gary said, pulling on his shirt collar, nervously. "If something isn't right, well, let's just say CeCe is labelled a fiery redhead for a reason and Günther can definitely work a betwinkler."

"Yeah, wouldn't want anything bad happening now, would we?" Deuce asked, smirking.

"Nope," Gary replied, clapping his hands together. "This is exciting, isn't it? Two former _Shake It Up! Chicago_ dancers getting married on the very set they danced on years ago."

"It's very exciting," Rocky commented, with a nod of her head. "I can't wait for the big day tomorrow."

"Speaking of the _Shake It Up! Chicago_ lovebirds, where are they?" Gary asked, curiously.

"Final dance practise," Rocky explained. "They said their first dance as husband and wife will have a twist. I wonder what it is."

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow," Gary said, separating from Rocky and Deuce. "I have to go and make sure my dress shoes are shined, my tie is pressed and all of the cameras are working."

"So, everything is pretty much finished," Rocky said, reading her clipboard. "The rooftop of the Montgomery Hotel is booked and decorated for the reception, the limousine is booked, the dinner courses are taken care of, the dresses and yak suits are fitted, the flowers have been purchased and the entertainment has been provided."

"What about the guests?" Deuce asked. "Aren't Günther and Tinka's relatives flying in from the old country today?"

"Their plane landed at noon," Rocky answered. "Ty and Tinka are picking them up and bringing them to the hotel for their stay, the same hotel where the reception will be held."

"What about the cake?" Deuce asked.

"It will be at the reception by the time we get there," Rocky reassured him.

"And the priest?" Deuce asked.

"Will be here to perform the wedding ceremony," Rocky finished for him. "Relax, everything has been taking care of."

Deuce, who folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Rocky, asked, "What about security?"

"Shoot!" Rocky muttered, scolding herself. "I knew I forgot something! The last thing we need are wedding crashers!"

"Don't sweat it, mi amor," Deuce reassured his girlfriend, as he turned towards the double doors and shouted, "Come on in, boys!"

The double doors opened again and two tall, muscular men walked onto the set, wearing tight, black T-Shirts and black pants, as well as shoes. Behind them were about a dozen police officers, in uniform.

"Whoa!" Rocky cried, surprised. "Who are they?"

"The bodyguards are my older cousins Diego Roberto Martinez and Julio Alejandro Martinez," Deuce explained, gesturing to the two men wearing black. "The police officers behind them are here because they owe CeCe's mom, Officer Jones, a few favours."

"Perfect!" Rocky exclaimed, happily. "Everything is ready for tomorrow!"

Just then, the double doors opened once more and Ty entered, with Tinka right behind him.

"Hey, what's up?" Ty asked Rocky.

Before Rocky could respond, one of the bodyguards grabbed Ty and lifted him off of the ground. The other bodyguard, also sensing them as threats, wrapped Tinka in his muscular arms and lifted her off of her feet as well.

"Yo, who turned off the gravity?" Ty questioned, looking down.

"Get your filthy hands off of me, you dirty goat butt!" Tinka yelled, struggling to get free.

"Should we throw them out, ma'am?" the first bodyguard, Diego, asked Rocky.

"No, the guy is my brother and the girl is the twin sister of the groom!" Rocky cried, exasperated. "Please put them down gently!"

The bodyguards nodded and carefully put Ty and Tinka back on the ground. Ty straightened his fedora, while Tinka huffed and brushed herself off.

"Here," Rocky said, handing the second bodyguard, Julio, her clipboard. "Underneath the checklist is a guest list for the wedding, as well as a list of people that may show up, but weren't invited. Entry granted by invitation only, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Julio replied, obediently, as he accepted the clipboard from her.

"Okay, what should we do now?" Ty asked.

"Let us pick up Günther and CeCe and go out to dinner," Tinka suggested. "All their practising must be making them hungry."

"Good idea," Rocky replied, heading for the double doors, with Deuce, Ty, and Tinka hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>After a delicious dinner at a local sushi restaurant, CeCe suggested that they hit a popular salsa club in downtown Chicago, to release any stress before the big day. Rocky, Günther, and Tinka agreed. However, Ty and Deuce were against it, mainly because they did not know how to salsa dance. However, they went anyway because they had nothing better to do that night.<p>

Music was blaring from the large speakers when the six of them arrived. The club was not empty, nor was it crammed with people like sardines in a tin can. However, there were a relatively large number of people there. Most were on the dance floor, moving their hips to the spicy Latin beat. Others were at the bar, getting drunk or picking up dates.

Once a new song started playing, the group of six split up. Günther and CeCe found an empty spot on the dance floor and began showing off their amazing salsa dance skills. Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce grabbed some empty seats at the bar and ordered some root beer, all four wanting to avoid alcohol that night, so they would not be hungover during the wedding the next day.

"Man, how does CeCe do that?" Deuce questioned, watching the girl in question twist her hips like their was no tomorrow. "She's not even part Latina."

"She's a natural-born dancer," Rocky pointed out. "She doesn't have to be Latina to be able to dance like that."

"Günther and I used to take ballroom dance lessons back in the old country," Tinka said, watching Günther dance. "The International Latin dances are our favourites."

"You learned the International Standard ones, too, right?" Rocky asked.

"But, of course," Tinka answered, proudly. "We also learned Meringue, Salsa, and Lambada."

"Go on, Tinka," Rocky said, gesturing to the dance floor. "Show us what you know."

"I would love to, but I need a partner," Tinka replied, looking at the two guys sitting with them.

"Don't even ask me, girl who dresses like a disco ball," Deuce said, holding his hands up as though he was surrendering to the police. "I'm going to be humiliated during tomorrow's dance during the reception, not now."

"I was not going to ask you, boy that disgusts me," Tinka answered, with a shudder. She then turned to Ty and asked, "What about you, Ty?"

"I don't know, Tinka," Ty replied, apprehensively. "I can't do the dancing like you, CeCe, my sister and Sparkly Boy can do."

"It is easy, I will teach you the steps," Tinka said, hopping off of her seat and gesturing for Ty to do the same. "Give it a try, Ty."

Rocky gave Ty a shove and he was off his chair. He followed Tinka to an empty spot on the dance floor. She turned to face him and held out her hands.

"Take my hands," Tinka instructed, with a smile.

Ty slowly reached for her hands and held them gently in his. He looked down at the girl he once dated and his heart rate increased.

"I will teach you the basics and we will go from there," Tinka explained, keeping her eyes on his. "Let us begin."

Günther and CeCe, who needed a drink to quench their thirst, exited the dance floor and made their way over to Rocky and Deuce. They took a seat in the chairs that were previously occupied by Ty and Tinka, and leaned against the counter.

"Two Cherry Cokes please," CeCe said to the bartender.

The bartender nodded and left to fetch their requested beverages.

"You were on fire out there, girl," Rocky commented, smiling at CeCe.

"Well, thanks!" CeCe chirped, happily.

"Have either of you seen Ty or Tinka?" Günther asked Rocky and Deuce.

"Oh, Tinka's teaching him how to salsa," Rocky replied, gesturing to the dance floor once more.

Günther looked to the dance floor and spotted his sparkly-clad sister teaching Ty the basic dance steps. Ty was staring at his feet the entire time, counting out the beats as he moved his feet one step at a time.

"Chicken beaks and crackers!" Günther exclaimed, unbelievably. "Ty is doing the salsa?"

"This I have to see!" CeCe said, enthusiastically.

Rocky and Deuce grabbed their root beers and, along with the engaged couple, watched Tinka help Ty master his salsa dancing skills.

* * *

><p>After two hours of salsa dancing and soda drinking, Günther and CeCe exited the club, holding hands. Shortly after, Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce came out, with Rocky, Tinka, and Deuce congratulating Ty on his fantastic dance skills.<p>

"You were amazing, Ty!" Rocky exclaimed, giving her older brother a hug.

"Yeah, you were great!" Deuce commented, slapping him on the back. "Never knew you had it in you!"

"Well, I had a great teacher," Ty said, winking at Tinka. "Thanks, babe."

"You are welcome," Tinka replied, blushing furiously. "I am proud to call you my student."

"We should get going," Rocky suggested, tapping her analog watch, impatiently. "We all have to get some sleep before the big day."

"Let us make sure everything is good," Tinka said. "Rocky and I are spending the night with CeCe at her mother's apartment."

"Yep, and Sparkly Boy is spending the night with Ty and I at my place," Deuce added.

"Be sure you, Ty, and Günther are prepped and ready for the ceremony at five o'clock sharp in the afternoon," Rocky ordered.

"Yeah, and you go get your hair done, nails done, and whatever it is girls do," Ty replied.

"Meet at the _Shake It Up! Chicago_ set two hours before the ceremony," Rocky reminded the boys. "For final checks."

"Your relatives got the directions to the set?" Ty asked Tinka.

"Yes, and they have rented vans to take them there," Tinka answered. "I have also hired drivers, since no one in my family knows how to drive anything other than a yak and carriage."

"Okay, we're all set!" Rocky said, turning to Günther and CeCe. "Time to go and...what the heck?"

Tinka, Ty, and Deuce turned their attention to Günther and CeCe, whose lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

Günther was about to wrap his arms around CeCe to deepen the kiss when he was pulled back by both his arms by Ty and Deuce.

"Let's go, Sparkly Boy," Ty said, dragging him towards his car.

"Yeah, save the kissing for the wedding," Deuce said.

CeCe, annoyed by the interruption, was held back by Rocky and Tinka as she tried to go after Günther.

"You must stay with us tonight," Tinka instructed. "After all, it is bad luck for the groom to see his bride right before the wedding day."

"Come on, CeCe," Rocky said, leading her best friend towards Tinka's car. "Got to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow."

CeCe nodded, reluctantly, as she followed her two bridesmaids to the car.

Chapter 8 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Günther and CeCe's wedding ceremony.

~TeenQueen661


	9. The Wedding Ceremony

A Wedding Like No Other

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 9! =D

Chapter 9: The Wedding Ceremony

Many guests were seated on the white benches on the _Shake It Up! Chicago_ set, anxiously waiting for the wedding ceremony to begin, while others had just arrived and were filing through the double doors leading to the set. Each and every one of them was dressed in their best formal attire. Those from CeCe's side of the family could be seen in tuxedos and cocktail dresses. Those from Günther's side of the family were wearing yak suits and dresses with fur scarves made from various animals.

The priest was at the back of the stage at the end of the red, betwinkled carpet, watching the guests arrive. Police officers from Georgia's precinct were stationed at various points around the set, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, while Deuce's bodyguard cousins were outside, making sure every person that came onto the set had a wedding invitation.

Kashlack and Squizza Hessenheffer came through the double doors, smiling. Kashlack had on a yak suit and shiny, dress shoes. His curly blond hair remained shaggy, as usual. Squizza, who had her arm looped around her husband's, was dressed in a spaghetti-strap, leopard-patterned evening gown and black heels, with a white fur coat draped over her. Her blonde hair was done in the usual braid that nearly reached the ground.

"Mama, Papa!" a female voice called from above.

Kashlack and Squizza turned their heads towards the stairs that led up to the hidden platform. Tinka was hurrying down the stairs, dressed in her red, off-the-shoulder, knee-length dress and matching red heels. Her long, blonde hair was in the usual updo. A diamond necklace and a pair of heart-shaped ruby earrings completed the ensemble.

"Tinkabell!" Kashlack exclaimed, hugging his daughter. "You look beautiful!"

"Thank you!" Tinka replied, bashfully.

"So, where is my future daughter-in-law?" Squizza asked.

"Rocky is helping her get ready," Tinka explained, pulling back from the hug. "The wedding will start soon. You should take your seats."

"Where is Günther?" Kashlack asked.

"He is changing into his yak suit with his groomsmen in the dressing rooms," Tinka answered. "I should go and see if he is ready."

"We will go check," Kashlack said, speaking for himself and his wife. "You go tend to CeCe and make sure she does not leave my son standing by the priest alone."

"Okay," Tinka said, with a nod, as she turned to head back up the stairs.

* * *

><p>In the dressing room, Günther, Ty and Deuce were checking on their appearances in the mirrors. They all had on matching yak suits and red, betwinkled ties that matched the long carpet on the stage.<p>

"I look like a walking furball that got thrown up on by a disco ball," Ty commented, with a sigh.

Deuce, who adjusted the headphones around his neck, said, "It's a sacred ceremony. I'm sure no one will laugh."

As Günther looked at himself in the mirror, he said, "Do you think CeCe will, how do you say it, 'stand me up' today?"

"Are you crazy?" Ty asked, bewildered. "She would never do that."

"What if this is not what she wants?" Günther asked, worried. "I only proposed two months ago. What if this is too fast?"

Before Ty or Deuce could reply, there was a knock at the door, followed by a male voice that said, "Günther? Son?"

"Come in!" Deuce called.

The dressing room door opened and Kashlack and Squizza entered.

"Oh, you look so dashing, Günther!" Squizza cried, happily.

"Are you ready to marry your former enemy?" Kashlack asked.

"Günther is worried that CeCe is having second thoughts about the wedding," Ty explained, when Günther failed to respond after a minute. "He proposed two months ago and worries that CeCe may think things are moving too fast."

"We will talk to our son," Squizza said to Ty. "You and your friend go check on CeCe and make sure she and the girls are ready."

Ty nodded and left the changing room, with Deuce right behind him.

"Look, Günther," Kashlack said, approaching his son. "You are doing the right thing. If CeCe did not want to get married so fast, she would have said to wait for a while."

"That is true," Günther said, with a nod.

"You are just nervous, Günther," Squizza explained, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. "I believe CeCe is, too. This is a major step in life for the both of you and you both agreed beforehand that you are ready for marriage."

"CeCe will not leave you after thirteen years together," Kashlack reminded his son. "Now, we must make our way to the set, You do not want to keep your bride waiting, do you?"

Günther shook his head, as he followed his parents out of the dressing room, feeling more confident than he ever felt in his entire life.

* * *

><p>"How are you feeling, CeCe?" Rocky asked, adjusting her best friend's veil.<p>

"Like I'm going to throw up my lunch," CeCe replied, with a gag.

"I know you are nervous," Tinka said, handing CeCe her bouquet of red roses.

"What if Günther is having second thoughts?" CeCe asked. "What if I'm not the perfect wife he wants?"

"CeCe, if you weren't the perfect wife he wanted, he wouldn't have proposed in the first place," Rocky explained, smoothing out her red dress. "Trust me, I did not fly all the way out here from Yale to see this wedding get cancelled."

"I hope you're right," CeCe said, observing her reflection in the mirror.

"Of course I am," Rocky replied, with a small smirk. "Look, you, like everyone else, has flaws. You're selfish, egotistical and give bad advice. However, Günther thinks you're perfect and loves you, even with your flaws. You're not gonna find anyone else like him."

"You got that right," CeCe answered, with a laugh.

Just then, Ty and Deuce came through the curtains, with Georgia and Flynn right behind them. Georgia was wearing a dark blue, strapless evening gown. Her blonde hair fell down to her mid back in waves. Flynn had on a black tuxedo, with matching dress shoes and a dark blue bowtie.

"CeCe, you look so beautiful!" Georgia cried, tearfully.

"How is Günther doing, Ty?" Tinka asked.

"He's talking with his parents in the dressing room," Ty replied, deciding to leave out part of the truth. "He should be out in a moment."

"Okay, final check," Rocky said, looking to CeCe. "Something old?"

"My great-grandmother's pearl necklace," CeCe replied, gesturing to the piece of jewellery around her neck.

"Something new?" Rocky asked.

"The dress, for sure," CeCe answered, with a laugh.

"Something borrowed?" Rocky asked. "Something blue?"

"My mom's earrings," CeCe replied, "And I tied a blue, silk ribbon to my flower bouquet."

"Okay, we're all set," Rocky said, as she linked arms with Deuce.

Tinka, who looped her arm around Ty's, asked CeCe, "Ready to become Mrs. CeCe Hessenheffer?"

"I never thought I would ever become a Hessenheffer," CeCe said, with another laugh. "But, I'm ready."

With all of the guests seated on the white benches, the ceremony was almost ready to begin. Günther was standing next to the priest, waiting for his bride to walk down the betwinkled aisle. The camera crew had taken their positions, ready to document the wedding of the century.

Georgia hurried down the stairs, trying to get to her seat. Gary, who was adjusting his tie, motioned with his head for her to come over.

"Is everyone ready?" Gary asked, anxiously. "We go live in ten seconds!"

"Yes, we're ready to go," Georgia replied.

Gary nodded and bolted across the set to grab his microphone and take his place in front of the camera. Georgia quickly made her way over to one of the two benches at the front and took a seat next to Squizza, who was seated next to Kashlack. Marcie Blue, Ty and Rocky's mother, was sitting in the row behind them with her husband.

The crew member managing the main camera silently counted down and signalled to Gary when they went live.

"Hello, I'm Gary Wilde and this is _Shake It Up! Chicago: Wedding Edition_!" Gary announced, happily. "Today's episode will be different from the others we've aired. Today, we are fortunate to celebrate the marriage between Günther Hessenheffer and CeCe Jones, two former_ Shake It Up! Chicago_ dancers. Ladies and gentlemen, let the ceremony begin!"

Another crew member signalled for the organ player to play soft, classical music. The heads of all of the guests turned towards the stairs, which was also draped in a sparkly, red carpet.

Ty and Tinka, who were at the front, carefully made their way down the stairs. Deuce and Rocky followed them from behind. Everyone smiled as the two couples made their way down the red carpet on the stage. Once they reached the priest, Ty and Deuce went to stand next to Günther on the priest's left, while Rocky and Tinka stood on the right, facing their respective groomsmen.

The same crew member then signalled the organ player again, who began to play, "Here Comes the Bride."

All of the guests stood up and turned to face the stairs once more. They watched, in awe, as CeCe slowly descended the stairs, with her arm looped around Flynn's. Since CeCe's father was no longer around, Flynn offered to give her and her bacon-making skills away at the wedding.

Günther nearly passed out at the sight of CeCe. He was mesmerized by her feminine beauty and the dress she wore made her look angelic, which contradicted her personality.

Once CeCe and Flynn reached the end of the red carpet and the guests sat back down, the priest began.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked, looking at Flynn.

"I do," Flynn replied, taking CeCe's hand and putting it in Günther's. He then took his seat between Georgia and his girlfriend, Susie, whom Flynn first met at Rocky and CeCe's dance camp years ago.

CeCe handed her flower bouquet to Rocky to hold, before turning to face Günther. Günther reached for CeCe's other hand and held both of them tightly in his. He looked down at her and, through her veil, he could see her crying tears of joy.

"We are gathered here today in the sight of the gods to join Günther Hessenheffer and Cecelia Jones in holy matrimony," the priest continued.

Squizza and Georgia started crying, as they watched their children get married. Kashlack smiled proudly at his son and his choice of a bride.

"If there is anyone here who thinks these two shouldn't lawfully be joined together, speak now or forever hold your peace," the priest stated to the guests.

Günther and CeCe turned their heads towards the guests, with narrowed eyes. Günther gave them all a look that said if they objected he would betwinkle their heads. CeCe's menacing look said that if anyone objected, her mother would taser them. When no one replied, the priest turned to Günther and continued.

"Do you, Günther Hessenheffer, take Cecelia Jones, to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish your union and love her more each day than you did the day before? Will you trust her and respect her, laugh with her and cry with her, loving her faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together? Will you give her your hand, your heart, and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked.

"I do," Günther replied, confidently, his eyes never leaving CeCe's.

Tinka, who was holding onto her own flower bouquet, wiped a couple of her falling tears with her other hand.

The priest turned to CeCe and asked, "Do you, Cecelia Jones, take Günther Hessenheffer, to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish your union and love him more each day than you did the day before? Will you trust him and respect him, laugh with him and cry with him, loving him faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles you may face together? Will you give him your hand, your heart, and your love, from this day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

CeCe took a deep breath and answered, "I do."

By now, Georgia's tears of joy were flowing freely. Her sob would have been heard if it was not muffled by the sparkly handkerchief that Squizza gave her.

"The rings?" the priest asked, turning to the groomsmen.

Ty stepped forward, pulling out two gold wedding bands from inside his yak suit pocket and handing them to the priest, before stepping back. The priest then handed one wedding band each to Günther and CeCe.

The priest turned to Günther and said, "Günther, place the ring on Cecelia's finger and say these words: I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

Günther slid the ring onto CeCe's ring finger and said, "I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my wife this day and forevermore."

Gary, who was standing by the main camera, had to admit that the scene unfolding before him was extremely romantic and let a couple of his own tears fall, as well.

"Cecelia, place the ring on Günther's finger and say these words: I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore," the priest instructed.

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy," CeCe repeated, sliding the ring onto Günther's ring finger. "As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore."

Rocky and Tinka only let a few of their tears fall, fearing that letting any more fall would ruin their makeup. Ty and Deuce just smiled, as they believed they were too manly to cry.

"By the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said, with a smile. "Günther, you may now kiss the bride."

Günther grinned, as he lifted the veil, revealing CeCe's smiling face. He placed his hand on either side of her face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled apart, they turned to face their guests, and the priest said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Günther Hessenheffer!"

All of the guests cheered and applauded loudly, as they hopped off of their seats. Gary turned back to the camera and continued with the broadcast of the wedding. Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce hurried forward to congratulate the newlyweds. Georgia, Squizza and Kashlack joined in with the congratulations as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there you have it!" Gary said to the camera. "Günther Hessenheffer and CeCe Jones, two former _Shake It Up! Chicago _dancers, just got married on the _Shake It Up! Chicago _set in front of their family, friends and all of the _Shake It Up! Chicago _fans watching the broadcast from home!"

The guests stepped aside, but continued to cheer and clap, as Günther and CeCe made their way back up the aisle, towards the double doors, with CeCe's arm looped around Günther's. Ty and Tinka followed them, their arms linked together. Deuce and Rocky were right behind them, with Rocky holding on to Deuce's arm. Kashlack, Squizza, Georgia, Flynn and Susie were next to leave, followed by the other guests.

"Stay tuned, folks because soon, we'll be broadcasting live Günther and CeCe's wedding reception!" Gary announced, enthusiastically. "I'm Gary Wilde and this is _Shake It Up! Chicago: Wedding Edition_!"

Chapter 9 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Part one of the wedding reception.

~TeenQueen661


	10. Part 1 of the Reception

A Wedding Like No Other:

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 10! =D

Chapter 10: Part 1 of the Reception

The wedding reception took place in the restaurant on the rooftop of the Montgomery hotel, where Rocky and CeCe celebrated Dina's birthday many years ago. The railings were decorated with delicate, white fabric and dozens of red roses. A spotlight nearby hit the silver disco ball that was rotating on the ceiling, showering the room with little lights.

There were many round tables scattered around the restaurant, each seating about ten people and draped with white tablecloths. Fine china was covered with the delicious meals, prepared by Georgia, Marcie, Kashlack, and Squizza. In the middle of each table was a beautiful centerpiece, consisting of red roses in the vase and lit candles in the candle holders attached to the vase.

At the head table, Günther and CeCe were sitting in the middle, with a good view of the entire restaurant. Rocky sat on CeCe's right side, with Tinka next to her. Ty was seated next to Günther, with Deuce next to him.

Deuce's cousin, Ricardo, was running the music for the party. At one point, he looked up and noticed Rocky giving him a signal. He nodded, switched off the classical music that was playing, and made his way over to the head table to hand Rocky the microphone.

The music fading ended the conversations that were occurring in the restaurant. Everyone turned their attention to Rocky, who stood up and accepted the microphone from Ricardo.

"Thank you for your attention," Rocky said, politely. "I believe it's time for the speeches of the bridesmaids and groomsmen."

Günther and CeCe, along with everyone else in the hall, remained silent, listening attentively to the speeches that were to follow.

"You all may not know this, but I was the reason that Günther and CeCe hooked up in the first place," Rocky said, proudly.

"Oh, don't you dare, Rocky," CeCe muttered, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.

"You see, when CeCe and I were fourteen, we hosted our own web show where CeCe ended up giving bad advice to a guy," Rocky explained. "He couldn't get a date to the school dance, so she told him to transfer to another school, not knowing it was Günther. She felt guilty for separating him and Tinka and I suggested that she ask him to the dance, in hopes of getting him to stay here, so she did."

Günther, who heard this story before, couldn't help but smirk.

"At the dance, we discovered she actually gave the bad advice to Günther's cousin, Bobshka," Rocky said.

"Yeah, sorry about that, again!" CeCe called to Bobshka, who was sitting at a table with his twin sister, Krinkle, as well as Kashlack and Squizza.

Bobshka waved his hand, indicating that he accepted her apology.

"Anyway, after Günther found out that CeCe dated him out of pity, he broke up with her," Rocky continued. "However, several months later, he learned that CeCe used the pity card to cover up her true feelings for him. Eventually, feelings were revealed and they have been together ever since."

Several people in the crowd sighed, happily, at the romance that blossomed in the story.

Rocky reached for her wine glass and lifted it into the air for a toast, saying, "To my best friend, CeCe and her new husband, Günther. May you two continue to live a happy life together!"

Everyone cheered and applauded, as Rocky handed the microphone to Tinka and sat back down in her seat. Günther smiled, as his twin sister stood up and cleared her throat.

"What to say about CeCe?" she said, looking deep in thought. "Well, she can not cook, her hair looks terrible, her outfits lack sparkles, bad comments will often fly out of her mouth at random times...chicken beaks, I lost my point."

"Got anything good to say, oh sister-in-law of mine?" CeCe questioned, annoyed.

"Oh!" Tinka said, remembering something. "She can not do a lot of things correctly. Her schemes often fail, she does not do well in school, and she gives bad advice."

CeCe was taken aback as Günther quickly grabbed her fork and knife and gave it to Ty, preventing her from doing anything drastic to Tinka.

"However, she does do something correctly," Tinka added, turning to smile at CeCe. "She makes my brother happy."

CeCe returned the smile, as Günther wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I love my brother dearly and I know you do, too," Tinka said to CeCe. "I am putting our differences aside, as well as my trust in your hands. Do not hurt Günther, ever. The both of you, take care of each other and be happy."

Tinka's speech also received cheers and applause from the wedding guests. She handed the microphone to Rocky, who passed it down to CeCe, who handed it to Günther, who gave it to Ty.

"I never thought I would be here today at Günther and CeCe's wedding, giving a speech," Ty said. "No, seriously, I never thought Günther and CeCe would ever get together in the first place. It shocked me, almost as much as when I found out they would be getting married. I swore, I think I saw pigs fly that day."

Everyone laughed at Ty's sense of humour, including Tinka. It was just one of the many things that she loved about him.

"But, it happened," Ty continued, turning to Günther and CeCe. "Congrats to you both. Günther, man, you better treat her right. CeCe is like my sister. If you hurt her, I will take your precious betwinklers and smash them to bits, got it?"

Günther nodded, gulping. He would never hurt CeCe, so Ty's threat was not necessary. However, that did not mean the threat did not frighten him.

"Good luck to you, two," Ty said, with a smile. "Thanks."

Everyone applauded and cheered after hearing Ty's speech. Ty slapped Günther on the back in a friendly way, before passing the microphone over to Deuce, who stood up to make the final speech.

"Rocky, Tinka, and Ty pretty much said it all," Deuce said, with a laugh, as he lifted up his wine glass. "Congrats Günther and CeCe, here's to many more years together."

Another round of applause concluded the round of speeches from both wedding parties.

* * *

><p>After the speeches, Günther and CeCe cut their red velvet wedding cheesecake and everyone got a chance to sample it. Günther and CeCe had fun feeding each other pieces of cake and looked silly while doing so.<p>

Soon after, Rocky announced that it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. CeCe was led onto the dance floor by Günther and they danced a waltz to the first song that they ever danced to back in high school. The guests were in for a surprise when the song "Twist My Hips" started playing after the end of the waltz, and the newlyweds started dancing their surprise, choreographed routine. Everyone was impressed by CeCe's ability to hip-hop in her dress and heels.

The father-daughter and mother-son dances followed the newlyweds' dances. Since JJ Jones did not show up to the wedding, Flynn offered to dance with his sister in his place, which CeCe was grateful for. Günther happily danced with Squizza, being careful not to tread on her long, blonde braid.

When the song ended, Rocky, who was handed the microphone by Deuce, announced, "Okay, everyone, let's get to the wedding traditions, shall we?"

Everyone watched as Flynn grabbed an empty chair nearby and went over to place it directly in the middle of the dance floor. He looked at CeCe and gestured to the chair.

CeCe, blushing furiously, made her way to the dance floor and took a seat in the chair. Ty and Deuce each grabbed one of Günther's arms, dragged the confused groom onto the dance floor, and placed him directly in front of CeCe.

"Günther, you like to be traditional, so let's begin the Western traditions," Rocky suggested, with a smirk. "Take CeCe's garter off."

There were a lot of wolf whistles and cat calls as a red-faced Günther got down on his knees and slipped his hands under CeCe's dress. CeCe's face heated up, as she felt Günther run his hands up her legs and pull the garter down. After slipping it carefully off of her, so it did not get caught on her heels, he stood up and held it out.

"Will all the single gentlemen make their way to the dance floor please?" Rocky asked, politely.

Deuce and Ty joined the group of single men on the dance floor, which included people like Gary, Flynn, Bobshka, Klaus, and Henry.

"Fire away, Günther," Rocky instructed, once the men were ready.

Günther raised an eyebrow, but he obeyed and pulled the garter back like a slingshot. He took careful aim, so it would not land anywhere but the group of men on the dance floor, and released it.

Most of the men watched the garter head towards them and smirked. Simultaneously, as secretly planned, they took a large step to the side, leaving Ty alone in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone cheered when the garter landed in his hands.

Rocky smirked and pulled her confused brother off of the dance floor, before stepping forward and handing CeCe her bouquet of roses.

"Okay, CeCe," Rocky said into the microphone. "Your turn. All the single ladies, to the dance floor!"

Rocky handed the microphone to Deuce, before following Tinka onto the dance floor. They were soon joined by a group of single women, including Georgia, Krinkle, Dina, and Susie.

"Looks like the ladies are ready," Deuce said into the microphone. "Toss it, CeCe!"

CeCe stood up and, with her back to the group of single women, tossed her bouquet behind her. All of the ladies jumped up with their hands in the air, desperately trying to catch it. However, CeCe's bad aiming skills (which explained her bad high school physical education marks) resulted in the bouquet flying over the group of women and Deuce catching it totally by accident.

There was an awkward moment of silence, as everyone in the restaurant stared at Deuce. Deuce, blushing bright red, turned and handed the flowers to Tinka, who accepted them with a look of confusion on her face. Rocky stepped off of the floor and took the microphone from a flushing Deuce.

"Well, um, okay then," Rocky said, after several minutes of unbearable silence. "These traditions predict that Ty and Tinka will be the next to marry, but before we get to that, how about a dance by the two of them?"

Instantly, a soft melody started playing in the background. Ty took a deep breath, walked onto the dance floor, and extended his hand out to a blushing Tinka.

"Shall we?" he asked, charmingly.

"We shall," Tinka answered, with a smile.

Rocky took the bouquet from Tinka and watched with a smirk as Tinka took Ty's hand and allowed him to pull her closer to him.

Chapter 10 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Part 2 of the wedding reception.

~TeenQueen661


	11. Part 2 of the Reception

A Wedding Like No Other

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 11! =D

Chapter 11: Part 2 of the Reception

The soft melody continued to play, as Ty and Tinka shared a romantic, slow dance together. Ty rested his right hand on Tinka's lower back, while he held her right hand lovingly in his left. Tinka's left hand gently rested on his right shoulder.

Everyone's eyes were on Ty and Tinka, but the couple themselves were so lost in each other's eyes that they were unaware that they were the center of attention.

"Having a good time?" Ty asked his dance partner.

"Absolutely," Tinka replied, with a smile. "How about you?"

"Oh, heck yeah," Ty answered, pressing her body against his. "You know, Tinka, I think it's time that things changed around here."

"Oh, they will," Tinka said. "CeCe will be off on her honeymoon with Günther for the next two weeks. Chicago will be peaceful for once."

Ty laughed and said, "Well, actually, I was thinking of you being my girl."

"What?" Tinka asked, making sure she heard him correctly. "You mean, you want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Why not?" Ty asked, with a grin. "After all, I've only had eyes for you these past years."

"But you have dated other girls before," Tinka pointed out.

"Yeah, I did," Ty admitted. "I tried to get over you, but I couldn't."

"Well, I am irresistable," Tinka said, with a smirk."

"I can't deny that," Ty said, with a chuckle. "So, what do you say? Be my girl?"

"You better stop flirting with other girls, starting now," Tinka demanded, playfully, as she grabbed him by his shirt collar. "Because you are mine."

Ty grinned as Tinka pulled him into a toe-curling kiss. She threw her arms around his neck, as he lifted her off her feet to pull her even closer to him.

As the kiss became more intense, the lights that dimmed earlier during Ty and Tinka's dance switched back on and the song ended, which abruptly ended the kiss between the couple.

"Hate to interupt the moment, you two, but we've got some more wedding traditions to get to," Rocky said into the microphone, with a smirk on her face. "Shall we?"

Ty nodded, his face as red as Tinka's dress. He made his way off of the dance floor, with Tinka clinging onto his arm.

"Okay, let's continue with the wedding traditions, although this next tradition is more like a game," Rocky announced to everyone. "Tinka, over here please!"

Tinka reluctantly released her grip on Ty's arm and made her way over to Rocky, who handed her a blindfold.

"Blindfold CeCe," Rocky ordered.

Tinka nodded and turned to the redheaded bride. CeCe closed her eyes, as Tinka tied the blindfold over her eyes.

"Deuce, some chairs, please?" Rocky requested, politely.

Deuce obeyed and darted over to a nearby table. He pulled about eight chairs, two at a time, towards the middle of the dance floor.

"Deuce, Ty, Günther, take a seat," Rocky demanded, playfully. "Any gentlemen out there that is of no blood relation to Günther nor CeCe, feel free to join them. Don't tell CeCe in what order you'll be sitting in."

Günther and Ty nodded and made they way onto the dance floor, along with several other gentlemen.

"Okay, CeCe," Rocky said, turning to the blindfolded bride. "Tinka and I are going to lead you onto the dance floor, okay?"

"Sure, I guess," CeCe replied, uneasily.

Rocky and Tinka grasped onto CeCe's arms and gently lead her onto the dance floor. They walked over to Ty, Deuce, and Günther, who, along with several other gentlemen, seated themselves on the chairs in a random order.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here's how it works," Rocky explained to the wedding guests. "CeCe, clearly blindfolded, will use her other four senses to determine which one of these fine gentlemen sitting on these chairs is her husband."

"What?" CeCe questioned, bewildered.

"That's right, CeCe," Rocky said, with a smirk. "Once you pick a guy, kiss him on the lips. Let's see how well you know the physical appearance of Günther." She turned to the crowd. "Folks, please do not help her. Remain silent during this game."

The wedding guests turned their attention to CeCe, who was blindly feeling the air around her.

"Here, let me help," Tinka said, taking CeCe's hands and placing them onto the face of the gentleman sitting on the first chair.

CeCe cautiously ran her hands around his upper body, eventually finding his face because of his nose and mouth. Her hands slid up the sides of his head to his hair, which felt curly and short. Too short.

"Um, can I move on to the next guy?" CeCe asked no one in particular. "Gunther's hair is not this short."

"Sure," Rocky replied. "Tinka, a hand please?"

Tinka reached for CeCe's hands and pulled her over to the next man. She placed CeCe's hands onto the upper body of the man, before stepping back to give CeCe some room.

CeCe felt the man's face and, after feeling a pair of glasses on his face, concluded that he was not Günther either.

"Nope," CeCe said, shaking her head.

Tinka stepped forward again and led her to the next man. CeCe reached out to touch the man's face and, after several seconds, pulled back.

"Günther doesn't have a unibrow!" CeCe cried. "Next!"

Tinka, once again, pulled CeCe towards the following man sitting in the line of chairs. CeCe leaned forward and located the man's face with her hands.

_"Hmm, short, straight hair, very soft,"_ CeCe thought, as she ran her hands over his face. _"Good bone structure in the face, acne-free face...I wonder..."_

Still holding on to his face, CeCe leaned closer and pressed a brief kiss on the lips of the man in front of her.

Some of the guests gasped, while other laughed. Some people even had cameras out, capturing CeCe's reddening face.

Horrified and sensing that she guessed wrong, CeCe pulled off her blindfold and let out a window-shattering scream when she saw Gary Wilde sitting in front of her, his eyes the size of frisbees.

"Oh, wow," CeCe said, in shock. "Gary, oh, sorry. I thought you were..."

"It's okay, CeCe, it was just a fun game," Gary answered, chuckling. "I better, um, get back to televising the reception."

CeCe watched, embarassed, as Gary walked off towards the camera crew nearby. Günther, who was sitting near the end of the line of chairs, stood up and approached CeCe from behind.

"Good try, sugar muffin," Günther said, wrapping his arm around his wife.

"Wow, that was so embarassing," CeCe mumbled, burying her face in her hands.

"Tell me about it," Tinka said, with a laugh. "That was live, on national television."

CeCe groaned, as Günther pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p>It was midnight when Rocky announced that the reception was coming to an end. The guests gathered their belongings and exited the restaurant. They rode the elevators down to the hotel lobby and exited the hotel, so they could bid the newlyweds goodbye.<p>

Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce were one of the first people outside to see Günther and CeCe off. They were standing by the curb of the road, where a limousine was waiting to take the newlyweds to a luxurious hotel on the other side of Chicago.

"Congratulations again, you two," Rocky said, embracing CeCe in a hug, followed by Günther.

"Thanks for helping to plan everything," CeCe said, gratefully. She also turned to Tinka, to thank her as well. "The entire wedding was perfect."

"Anything for friends and, in this case, sister-in-laws," Tinka replied, sending CeCe a smile.

"Congrats, man," Ty said, slapping Günther on the back in a friendly way. "We'll make sure all of your wedding gifts make it back to your apartment, safe and sound."

"Thank you," Günther replied, smiling.

"Now, you two should go and get some rest," Rocky suggested, ushering the newlyweds towards the limousine. "Your flight for Paris leaves tomorrow at noon."

"Right," CeCe said, with a nod of her head. "You guys are coming to see us off, right?"

"Of course!" Tinka exclaimed, happily. "Go on, we will see you tomorrow."

Günther nodded and gestured to the open limousine door. CeCe smiled and seated herself inside. Once Günther joined her, the limousine driver closed the door and darted around to the other side of the vehicle to take his place behind the wheel.

Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce, along with the other wedding guests, waved as the limousine pulled away from the curb and drove off into the night.

* * *

><p>Once at the luxurious, five-star hotel on the other side of Chicago, Günther and CeCe checked in, before taking the elevator up to the floor where the honeymoon suite was located.<p>

Günther and CeCe's mouths dropped open as they entered the honeymoon suite. Everything in the room was shaped like hearts, from the large, comfortable bed, to the lights on the walls. The walls, curtains, and various furniture around the room were a mix of different shades of red.

"Wow, this is extravagant," CeCe commented, looking around the room.

"I agree, this is very luxurious," Günther said, as he dropped their suitcases by the door.

"We should change and get some sleep," CeCe suggested, as she walked over to a nearby vanity. "Or else we'll wake up late and miss our flight."

"I am not really tired yet," Günther said, as he closed and locked the door.

"Well, what do you suggest that we do to tire you out?" CeCe questioned, turning around and raising an eyebrow at him.

Günther smirked and sauntered over to CeCe, in a way that the redhead found extremely sexy. He stopped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body against his.

"I think I have an idea," Günther whispered in her ear.

CeCe moaned as she felt Günther pull down the zipper of her dress.

"Oh, I'm all for it," CeCe said, pulling Günther into a heated, passionate kiss that would be the first of many for them in their suite.

Chapter 11 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Next chapter: Günther and CeCe leave for their honeymoon.

~TeenQueen661


	12. The Honeymoon Begins

A Wedding Like No Other

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with Chapter 12! =D

Chapter 12: The Honeymoon Begins

The alarm clock sounded, jerking an exhausted Rocky out of her sleep. She slammed her hand onto a button to shut off the alarm, before climbing out of bed. She rubbed her eyes before glancing at the clock, which indicated that she had two hours to get ready before leaving to see Günther and CeCe off at the airport.

Rocky exited her room and made her way down the hall to bang on Ty's closed bedroom door.

"Ty, Tinka, wake up!" she called, knocking on the door. "Time for breakfast!"

After a minute passed and no one answered the door, Rocky groaned and reached for the doorknob.

"Ty, Tinka, get your lazy butts out of bed!" Rocky shouted, opening the door. "We have to...what the..."

Rocky's hands flew to her eyes at the sight of Ty and Tinka asleep atop the blanket on the bed, the pair of blue boxers and sparkly, pink bra and matching panties on the floor indicating that the couple fell asleep nude, among other things.

"Good Lord, Ty, put on some pants!" Rocky yelled, jerking the couple out of their slumber.

Tinka groaned, as she slowly opened her eyes. The minute she noticed Rocky at the door, she quickly shielded herself with the blanket. Ty growled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. When he spotted his sister by the door, he yelled and darted underneath the blanket.

"Rocky, what happened to knocking?" Ty questioned, furiously.

"I did knock, but you didn't answer!" Rocky explained, irritated.

"Well, do not just barge in!" Tinka snarled, with a frown, as she held the blanket close to her chest.

"Look, I don't even want to know what you two did last night," Rocky said, turning her back on them as she left. "Get dressed. I'll get started on breakfast."

Ty groaned, as he turned to Tinka, and said, "Guess we shouldn't have banged last night."

"It is not your fault," Tinka reassured her boyfriend. "Rocky should not have just waltzed into your room."

"You're just saying that," Ty said, with a smirk. "Admit it, you enjoyed last night."

Tinka blushed and replied, "You did, too."

"So, what do you say to round two in the shower before breakfast?" Ty suggested, raising his eyebrows at her, suggestively.

Tinka leaned closer to him to answer his question, when shouting was heard from down the hall.

"IF YOU TWO DO NOT GET IN THE KITCHEN, FULLY DRESSED, BEFORE THE EGGS ARE FRIED, I WILL GET YOU AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT!"

Tinka sighed and pulled back, saying, "Later, after CeCe is on the plane with Günther to Paris. Then, we will have the apartment to ourselves while your parents are at work and Rocky is with Deuce."

"I like the way you think, babe," Ty said, smirking at her.

"That is not the only thing you like about me, am I right?" Tinka asked, sending him a seductive glance.

Ty grinned and shook his head, replying, "Nope."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Deuce pulled up to the apartment in his car to pick up Rocky, Ty, and Tinka. Together, the four made their way to Chicago International Airport, where Günther and CeCe's flight to Paris would be leaving from. They had to leave early to see them off, so afterwards, Günther and CeCe would have plenty of time to go through baggage check and board the plane.<p>

Inside the airport, just before the security check, Günther and CeCe grinned as they spotted Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce approach them.

"Ah, dear friends!" Günther greeted, with a smile. "We are glad you could come to see us off."

"Of course," Rocky replied, giving CeCe a hug. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Sister twin, why are you wobbling like a penguin?" Günther questioned, noticing the odd way that Tinka was walking.

"Oh, it is just a bruise on my knee," Tinka lied. "I, um, fell last night."

"Yeah, on Ty's manhood," Rocky muttered under her breath.

CeCe, who overheard what her best friend muttered, gasped and said to Tinka, "You didn't...you know...oh, wow."

"Put a sock in it, Rocky," Ty snarled, glaring at his sister. "Must you tell the whole world?"

"I would betwinkle your head if I was not still experiencing wedding bliss," Günther said, raising an eyebrow at his sister's boyfriend.

"Well, you better get going," Rocky said, before the situation could get any more awkward. "Don't want to miss your flight."

"Take lots of pictures," Deuce added, with a smile. "We want to see all of the places that you two visit."

"No problem," CeCe replied, smiling back. "I know that we're going to have so much fun."

"I bet you that most of the fun will be in their hotel suite," Ty whispered to Deuce.

"I heard that," Günther said, sternly, as he glared at Ty.

"What, dude?" Ty questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just telling the truth. Don't tell me that you're going to spend more time outside on the streets of Paris than inside your private, peaceful, hotel room."

"Please excuse my boyfriend," Tinka said, apologetically, to the newlyweds. "He does not come with a censor button."

"We better go, sugar muffin," Günther said to CeCe, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, CeCe, I cannot believe you are leaving for Paris!" Tinka cried, pulling a sparkly handkerchief out of her purse.

"Oh, Tinka," Günther said, softly, obviously surprised that Tinka expressed that she was going to miss her new sister-in-law, whom she hated for years.

"And you know what is worse?" Tinka sobbed, drying her tears with her handkerchief. "You are coming back!"

"Hey!" CeCe cried, outraged.

"Just kidding!" Tinka exclaimed, with a giggle. "I was just demonstrating my amazing acting skills. Have fun in Paris and be safe."

CeCe laughed, picked up her suitcase, and said, "See you in two weeks."

"Buh-bye, bay-bees!" Günther said, with a wave, as he and CeCe made their way towards security with their suitcases.

Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce waved until the couple were out of sight. Afterwards, they turned around and made their way back out of the airport.

"So, two weeks without Günther and CeCe," Rocky stated, as they walked.

"Yes, I will miss them," Tinka said, with a sigh. "However, Chicago is at peace without CeCe here to cause trouble."

"Well, what should we do now?" Deuce asked the group. "Normally, CeCe comes up with the ideas."

"I have an idea," Ty said, turning to Tinka. "You have the key to Günther and CeCe's apartment, right?"

"Yes, Günther gave it to me for emergencies," Tinka explained, looking at Ty suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

* * *

><p>Within a few hours, Günther and CeCe's apartment was filled with dozens of people. Music was blasting from nearby speakers, courtesy of DJ Deuce Martinez. People were either mingling, dancing, pigging out on pizzas from Crusty's, downing bottles of beer, or making out on the couch.<p>

Tinka was busting a move on the makeshift dance floor in the living room. Ty and Flynn were leaning against the kitchen counter, bottles of beer in their hands.

"Hey, Rocky," Ty greeted, as his sister approached him, with a look of concern on her face. "What's up?"

"I don't think we should be doing this," Rocky said, referring to the party. "Once Günther and CeCe find out that a party was thrown in their apartment while they were gone, they will kill us!"

"Oh, relax, Rocky," Ty reassured her, handing her an unopened beer bottle. "Have a drink."

"I'll stick with water, thanks," Rocky replied, reaching for a water bottle nearby.

"Chill, okay?" Ty told his sister, lazily. "Once the party's over, everyone will leave and we'll clean up. Günther and CeCe will never know what happened."

Before Rocky could answer, the cordless phone rang on the counter rang.

Ty, without thinking, answered the call, exclaiming, "Party Central!"

"Give me that!" Rocky snapped, swiping the phone from her drunk brother. "Hello, Hessenheffer Residence." Pause. "CeCe! Aren't you supposed to be on...oh, the plane stopped to pick up passengers in New York?"

Ty grinned, deliriously, before downing the rest of the contents of his beer bottle.

"No, we just came over to, um, drop off your wedding gifts, then we'll be on our way," Rocky explained, nervously. "Party? Oh, no, that was just, um, Ty being stupid."

Rock winced as the cap that Ty popped off his third beer bottle hit her in the forehead. She glared at him, before continuing her call with CeCe.

"Look, I have to go, bowling plans with the others," Rocky said, quickly. "Have a safe flight and call us when you land."

"How did CeCe know that someone was in her apartment to answer her call?" Flynn asked, curiously, as Rocky ended the call.

"She didn't, she just wanted the call to go to voicemail, so she could leave Tinka a message to remind her to water the plants every now and then until she and Günther return," Rocky explained, before narrowing her eyes at Ty. "Good thing I was able to save your sorry butt before CeCe could fly back here and kick it for throwing a wild party in her apartment without her permission."

Ty simply grinned and started downing another bottle of beer.

"Look, I'm not going to let you get away with this," Rocky said, firmly. "What you're doing is completely immature and irresponsible. I'm ending this party."

Just then, Deuce darted over to the group and kissed Rocky on the lips.

"Mi amor," he greeted, after he pulled back from their brief kiss. He reached for her hand and pulled, saying, "Come with me."

Rocky, in a state of pure bliss, giggled and turned to Ty, saying, "Okay, a few more hours. Then, I'm ending this party."

Ty waved, in a daze, as Deuce and Rocky disappeared amongst the group of people on the dance floor.

Chapter 12 Up! Questions? Comments? Should I continue?

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

Final chapter: Epilogue.

~TeenQueen661


	13. Epilogue

A Wedding Like No Other

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! On with the epilogue! =D

Epilogue

In a large four bedroom, three bathroom house, in a quiet neighbourhood of Chicago, Günther was sitting on a black leather couch in the living room, feverishly working on his latest clothing designs. He brought his hand to scratch his chin, the shiny ring on his finger indicating that he was still happily married to CeCe.

"Feathers or sequins?" he muttered, turning around and holding out his sketchbook. "What do you think, Tinka?"

Tinka, who was making bowls of caesar salad in the kitchen, turned around and leaned against the counter to get a better look at Günther's designs. After Günther and CeCe's wedding, she partnered with Günther and, together, they showered the world with their betwinkled clothing lines.

"Why not both?" Tinka asked, with a smile.

"You are absolutely right!" Günther exclaimed, turning back to his designs.

Tinka smiled, before resuming her task of sprinkling garlic croutons all over the salads. CeCe was pacing back and forth next to her, arguing with a Crusty's employee on the phone.

"For the one hundredth time, I said I need two large pepperoni and cheese, one medium vegetarian, two medium green olive, sausage, and anchovy...what...no, I'm not pregnant! And a medium Hawaiian pizza, thanks!"

Günther chuckled and asked, "He thought you were pregnant?"

"Yeah, because of my choice in toppings," CeCe explained, irritated. "I mean, who puts green olives, sausages, and anchovies on their pizza?"

"We do!" Tinka cried, speaking for herself and Günther. "That is what we put on our pizza back home."

Before CeCe could respond, a young boy ran into the room from the hallway. His dark hair and skin made him look a lot like Ty, but judging by the betwinkler in his hand, one could tell that he had Tinka's love of sparkles.

A little redheaded girl, whose skin colour matched Günther's, followed the boy, screaming loudly. Her pink, betwinkled cap clearly stood out from the plain, pink T-Shirt and shorts that she was wearing.

"MOM!" she shouted, sounding like a feminine version of Flynn. "Mason put these stupid shiny things on my hat!"

"The hat looks much better now!" the boy, Mason, yelled at the girl. "It was a favour!"

"Mason Aleksandrovich Blue, you do not betwinkle clothing that is not yours!" Tinka scolded, waving a reprimanding finger at him. "Even if the piece of clothing is ugly."

"Hey!" CeCe cried, narrowing her eyes at her sister-in-law. "I would rather have her look like a model than an ornament on a Christmas tree!"

"Enough," Günther said, sternly. He turned to his nephew and said, "Mason, you have something to say to Raquel, do you not?"

Mason sighed, turning to the girl in question, and said, "Sorry."

"Go play nicely now with Mason, Rocky," CeCe said, gently. "I will help you get those betwinkles off later, okay?"

"Okay, Mom," Raquel Georgia Hessenheffer, known by others as Little Rocky, replied.

"Oh, my, goat," Tinka said, with a sigh. "Kids are such a handful."

"Why are you complaining?" CeCe questioned, bewildered. "You only have one! I have two! Twins!"

"Speaking of twins," Günther said, turning to his daughter and nephew. "Go make sure that Tyler did not betwinkle your mother's shower curtain again."

Mason and Raquel nodded, before running off to check up on Tyler Kashlack Hessenheffer, Raquel's fraternal twin brother.

CeCe sighed, before making her way over to a cupboard to get some plates. Tinka wrapped her arms around two of the salad bowls and made her way into the dining room.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Do not worry," Günther said, noticing that CeCe's arms were full of plates. "I will get it, my little sugar muffin."

Tinka laughed, as she turned to CeCe and called from her spot in the dining room, "He still calls you that?"

"I know, it's a weird name," CeCe admitted, with a small smile. "But, he makes it sound so sweet."

"Well, there is no denying that you are still hopelessly in love with him," Tinka said, smiling back.

Günther opened the door and smiled when he saw Deuce and Rocky standing outside. Deuce had a little girl, about the same age as CeCe's daughter, in his arms. You could tell by her wavy, dark brown hair and pale skin that she was the perfect combination of Rocky and Deuce.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky greeted, excitedly.

"Hello, please come in!" Günther exclaimed, stepping aside, so the Martinez family could enter the house.

CeCe placed the stack of plates onto the counter and hurried out of the kitchen, to the front door, to greet her life-long best friend.

"Hey, Rocky!" CeCe greeted, giving her a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you, too," Rocky answered, embracing her friend. "Hospital hours are really ruining my social life."

"Well, that's what you get for becoming a neurosurgeon," CeCe said, before turning to the girl in Deuce's arms. "And how is the little CeCe?"

"She has been good," Deuce said, putting his daughter down on the floor. "She has been dancing since she could walk."

"Teaching her about the amazing world of dance?" CeCe asked Rocky.

"Of course," Rocky answered, smiling. "It won't be long until we see our little Cecelia Rosalita Martinez on the set of _Shake It Up! Chicago_."

"She's guaranteed spots with my kids, as well as Ty and Tinka's son, on _Shake It Up! Chicago_," CeCe said, confidently. "I'm still their head choreographer. I can pull a few strings."

"Also, they are the children of former _Shake It Up! Chicago_ dancers," Günther added. "They are born to dance well."

Before another word was uttered, there was another knock at the door, followed by a voice that shouted, "Ty Blue is in the house!"

"And that would be my wackadoodle of a husband," Tinka said, hurrying to the front door and flinging it open.

"Hey, so glad to see you, Ty!" Deuce exclaimed, waving at him as he entered the house.

"Right back at you," Ty replied, before kissing Tinka deeply.

"Ew, cut that out, unless you want vomit on your salad!" CeCe cried, disgusted.

"Says the person who insists on playing tonsil hockey with her husband once every fifteen minutes," Ty fired back, after pulling back from the kiss.

Günther flushed as red as CeCe's hair. CeCe bit her bottom lip, blushing furiously.

"Anyway, I brought some beer and wine," Ty said, holding up a large, paper bag.

"Cool, I'll get the glasses for the wine," Rocky offered, making her way into the kitchen.

"Thanks, sis!" Ty called, before turning his attention back to Tinka. "You want a glass, babe?"

"No, thanks," Tinka replied, shaking her head. "It's not good for the baby."

"Oh, well, that makes sense and...," Ty began, before he did a double take. "...what?"

Tinka, having realized what she said, mumbled, "Oops."

Rocky bolted out of the kitchen, looking just as shocked as CeCe, Ty, Deuce, and Günther, and asked, "Did I hear that correctly?"

"Tinka," Ty said, looking his wife in the eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

"Well, um, yeah," Tinka replied, hesitantly. "I was going to surprise everyone during dinner, but...oh, well...surprise!"

"We're having another kid?" Ty asked, excitedly. When Tinka nodded with a smile, he repeated, "We're having another kid!"

"Oh, congrats!" CeCe chirped, happily.

"Yes, I get to be Uncle Günther to another nephew or niece!" Günther added, grinning.

"And I get to be Aunt Rocky!" Rocky added, jumping up and down.

While Deuce congratulated Ty and Rocky started discussing baby names with Tinka, Günther stood up and made his way over to CeCe. He stepped behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and planted a soft kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he whispered in her ear.

CeCe laughed and replied, "I'm not letting you betwinkle every room in our house. Our room and the twins' room is enough."

Günther chuckled and said, "I mean it, CeCe."

"Yes, you tell me everyday and I never get tired of hearing it," CeCe answered, turning her head and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss.

"I love you, bay-bee," Günther said, after pulling back from the kiss.

"I love you, too," CeCe replied, lovingly.

"Now," Günther said, seriously. "about the other non-sparkly rooms in our house..."

CeCe rolled her eyes, as she thought about everything that happened between her and Günther. Things certainly had changed between them over the years. They went from being frenemies, to dating, to being engaged, to getting married, to having children, to spending quality time with their family and friends in a house of their own.

However, some things have not, and would never, change. Günther would always be a betwinkle maniac and CeCe would always be a conceited dancer.

And they were perfectly okay with that.

Behold, the ending to "A Wedding Like No Other."

Please Review! Reviews are greatly appreciated! =D

I would like to thanks all of the readers out there who took the time to read this fanfic. I would especially like to thank the readers who happily took the time to review, favourite, and story alert this fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fanfic!

Enjoy the _Shake It Up! _one-shots that I will be uploading periodically, in hopes of completing the 100 Theme Challenge.

Stay tuned because, in about a month or so (if writer's block does not occur), I will be uploading a new _Shake It Up!_ multi-chapter fanfic.

~TeenQueen661


End file.
